Ojos Dorados
by GreekJamie
Summary: "Y su mirada verdosa se perdió en el deslumbrante color dorado de los ojos de la joven princesa. Un pequeño sentimiento de culpa floreció en Mal al pensar que ni el oro podría verse tan hermoso como esa mirada." Conozcan a la descendiente menor de Simba, princesa de La Roca del Rey.
1. Prólogo

_Muy buenas a todos los lectores presentes :D Vengo a mostrarles con orgullo el principio de una historia que me está encantando escribir y espero que si les gustan las películas de Descendientes tanto como a mí disfruten de la lectura. ¡Gócenla!_

Prólogo

Había una vez una chica mala, podrida hasta la medula, o eso pensaban de ella, y mucho más al saberse hija de Maléfica, la villana más cruel de los cuentos. Tenía ciertas expectativas que llenar con eso; quiero decir, su madre a su edad ya había hechizado cada reino existente y amedrentaba las almas de sus inocentes victimas con el más puro terror.

Y ella era realmente terrible, con un gran potencial para la maldad, aunque su llegada a Auradon le enseño que no era tan espectacular ser un gran villano. Pero conocer el amor, eso sí era realmente esplendido, único, algo bello que merecía la pena el dejar atrás todo lo que había aprendido.

¿Olvidar prácticamente toda tu vida por una persona? ¿Por una nueva forma de sentir? Meses atrás tacharía de loco a cualquiera quien se atreviera a insinuarle que podría caer en tal disparatada situación. Ahora bastaba con asomarse por los relucientes cristales de la ventana para contemplar los grandes cambios en su vida; ya nada alcanzaría a ser tan descabellado como su propio cambio.

¿Quién diría que un rey y la hija de la más malévola hechicera podrían enamorarse? Pocos lo creerían y nadie apostaría a ello. Ahora todos aquellos habladores tendrían que tragarse sus palabras. Era oficial: el rey Ben salía con Mal, descendiente de Maléfica.

Y vivirían felices por siempre…

Por siempre es mucho tiempo, ¿no creen? Y se han puesto a pensar, ¿qué tal si no están hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Y si el cuento de hadas no va así?

Sigue sin dominar el concepto de amar y ser amada, continuaba siendo un enigma para ella y no podía evitar sentirse incompleta con todo aquello. ¿Cómo sería si llega alguien que le muestre todo lo que no puede comprender?

Su paciencia y todo lo que creía saber serán puestos a prueba con la llegada de una nueva alumna a la Preparatoria de Auradon, y que mal por ella, pues se dará cuenta que no puede dar todo por sentado.

Y sabrá que su final de cuento está muy lejos de terminar.


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Princesa?

_Muy buenas a todos :D AL FIN, da comienzo la historia. Espero les guste, GOZENLO. Y no olviden comentar ;D_

Habían pasado apenas dos meses desde la coronación, la paz volvió a surgir en el reino... ¿No creen que es triste que nada dure para siempre? Y eso es lo bello de las cosas buenas, debemos pasar tiempos difíciles que nos abrirán la mente a atesorar y añorar lo que sea que haga a nuestro corazón ir rápido de alegría, lento de calma y entrecortado de nervios.

Mal, Evie, Carlos y Jay estaban viviendo en carne propia lo que era cerrar los ojos y no temer a bajar la guardia por primera vez en toda su vida. Era perfecto. Y pensaban que cualquier cambio venidero no sería ningún reto, que ya nada extraño podría tomarlos por sorpresa, creyendo tener todo arreglado... Opino que deben replantearse eso último.

* * *

Era hora de la clase de Literatura, la cual los cuatro podridos compartían, siendo la única clase que tenían juntos desde que aprobaron con honores Bondad Correctiva. Quizá sintieran que perdieron su toque al no tener temblando a sus profesores al verlos desfilar juntos a las aulas, pero poco les importaba ahora.

Jay empujo la puerta con fuerza, asustando a más de uno con el golpe que provoco. Corrió al fondo de la sala, lugar donde ya estaban acomodados sus amigos. Carlos jugaba con en su silla mientras que a su espalda Mal y Evie dibujan en hojas sueltas.

-Escuche entre el equipo de tourney que vendrá una alumna nueva-anuncio, arrastrando su asiento para quedar de frente a las chicas.

-Genial, otra princesa a la cual soportar.

-Últimamente no te estas llevando fatal con las princesas para quejarte de ellas, Mal-dijo su amiga, más interesada en un boceto que en la plática.

-Que me haya acostumbrado no significa que no quiera obligarlas a saltar al mar.

-Parece que ser novia del nuevo rey de Auradon no ha cambiado mucho tu actitud-. Jay se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, pero siguió de todas maneras-. Deberías ser más sofisticada y delicada como las ex novias del guapo Ben.

-No voy a cambiar por nadie-apretó tanto el lápiz que la punta salió volando.

-Y no tienes que hacerlo-le apoyo Evie a su lado, tendiéndole un sacapuntas-. Si Ben te quiere debe quererte cómo eres ahora.

-¿Una chica totalmente lo opuesto a una princesa?

La peli-azul le propino un puntapié a su amigo, haciéndolo callar.

A su lado, Carlos soltó una carcajada, a lo cual Jay lo sostuvo del cuello, restregándole los nudillos en la cabeza, haciendo de su cabello un lio.

Escuchando como la puerta se abría con un delicado crujido, todos tomaron asiento.

La maestra de Literatura, una mujer un poco baja de estatura, anteojos gruesos y un vestido algo viejo, entro en el recinto con una gran sonrisa pegada a la cara. Todos siempre creyeron que no podía tener otra vocación que la de educadora.

-Atención estudiantes, como algunos ya sabrán una nueva alumna se integra al equipo de la preparatoria de Auradon. Por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida a Kiah.

Se escuchó perfecto como la mayoría en la clase ahogaba una carcajada al escuchar un nombre tan raro, pero la maestra no haría un número regañando al salón cuando la nueva alumna estaba entrando al salón así que se hizo de oídos sordos.

El silencio se hizo muy presente teniendo a tal muchacha delante de todos. Era una joven de estatura media, un poco más alta que Mal podrían deducir. De cabello chocolate, largo hasta sus hombros y con un flequillo tan largo que cubriría sus ojos de no acomodarlo a la izquierda de su cara. No llevaba vestido ni otro tipo de ropa formal, sino una camiseta negra de tirantes ceñida a su cuerpo, pronunciando su atlética figura y presumiendo sus musculosos brazos. Una pulsera de cuero cubría la mitad de su antebrazo derecho. Usaba pantalones de un azul marino muy profundo, holgados y con la bastilla dentro de sus botines oscuros de tipo militar. Y sus ojos... Cada uno se vio completamente perdido en el color único de sus ojos: dorados. Tan dorados como el oro, y brillaban igual.

Sólo cuando la joven se aclaró la garganta salieron del trance.

-Mi nombre es Kiah, un placer estar aquí.

Su voz tenía un fuerte acento que iba en armonía con su tono grave.

Nadie dijo nada, y ninguno se veía con intensión de ser el primero en hablar.

-Cuéntanos un poco de ti, si eres tan amable, Kiah-le alentó la maestra, quedándose un poco al margen.

Mal fue la única en distinguir molestia asomándose en los preciosos orbes de la joven, y no supo si eso le agradaba o no.

Kiah suspiro, tragándose el enfado y el fastidio, como lograba imaginar Mal por la forma en que tenso la mandíbula al empezar a hablar.

-Vengo de La Roca del Rey. Mis padres son Simba y Nala, reyes de todo lo que la luz toque en la planicie. Soy la hija menor, tengo una hermana llamada Kiara.

Los exclamos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar ni pudieron ser disimulados. Las princesas estaban pasmadas, creyendo que sería un nuevo traslado desde la Isla de los Perdidos por la pinta que llevaba, y no podían culparlas. Mientras algunos de los muchachos ahora la miraban con ilusión, poniendo ojos de cachorro esperanzado.

-¿Y tienes ya un príncipe, gatita?

El grupo de los cuatro no disimularon su disgusto, rodando los ojos y resoplando sonoramente. Otra vez el tonto de turno. De nuevo el "encantador" a sus anchas ahora que su relación con Audrey había terminado.

La princesa cerró tan fuerte ambas manos que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, se tronó el cuello y enderezo los hombros más que antes. La manera en que sus músculos se tornearon bajo su piel asusto a más de uno al tiempo que su voz se alzaba por las paredes.

-Piérdete, papanatas risos de oro.

El tenso ambiente se disipo cuando una carcajada al unísono exploto en el lugar. Chad pasó de casanova a tener la autoestima algo lesionada. Se hundía en la silla, cambiando su mirada encantadora por una de reproche mayúsculo.

-Me agrada esa mujer-dijo Evie en voz alta, aplaudiéndole un poco.

-No esta tan mal-susurro su amiga, sonriendo con un ademán travieso.

-Señorita Kiah, por favor cuide su lenguaje-. Por un simple segundo se habían olvidado de la profesora.

-¿Y debo permitir que cualquier hombre con el ego más inflado que su cerebro me hable como si fuera un pedazo de carne o un trofeo que se puede ganar?

Otra alabanza se elevó en el salón. Jay y Carlos chiflaron con alegría y vitoreaban más fuerte que los demás alumnos, claramente porque eran los únicos que no se sentían personalmente atacados.

-Guarden silencio, tranquilícense por favor-pidió la maestra, a lo cual el grupo obedeció sin demora-. Que no vuelva a ocurrir algo parecido. Kiah, puedes pasar a tomar asiento para comenzar la lección de hoy.

Siendo el único asiento vacío, la leona se dejó caer en la silla de la mesa donde Mal y Evie estaban situadas. No las miro mucho y apoyo los brazos en la lisa madera, alzando los hombros y jugando con sus dedos sin prestar atención.

-No le hagas caso a la profesora, yo apoyo que lo pusieras en su lugar-dijo Evie, mirando a su nueva compañera.

-¿Aguantan cosas así seguido?

-Cuando aprendes a pasar de ellos se vuelve más fácil vivir por aquí.

-Creo que primero aprenderé a romperles la nariz.

Evie y Kiah se rieron abiertamente, llevándose una llamada de atención.

-Soy Evie por cierto, hija de la Reina Malvada-le tendió la mano, esperando que no se alejara de ella después de saber quién era.

-Un gusto, Evie-. La joven no dudo en estrechar su mano, y no la vio titubear ni mover siquiera un poco la comisura de los labios. Mantuvo la sonrisa siempre.

-Mi amiga aquí junto es Mal, hija de Maléfica-. Se recargo en la silla para darle visibilidad de la joven sentada junto a ella. La mencionada no se movió, manteniendo su barbilla apoyada en su palma con expresión aletargada.

Kiah no le dijo nada, pero alzo la palma en forma de saludo. Y Mal hizo lo propio, apenas mirándola.

-Yo soy Jay, hijo de Jafar-. El chico se volteó para chocar puños con la joven sin importarle que la educadora le lanzara una mirada reprobatoria por la poca atención que le ponían.

Un retazo de papel mal arrancado cayó torpemente en el borde de la mesa frente a la nueva alumna. Lo extendió con cuidado, leyendo su interior: Yo me llamo Carlos, hijo de Cruella de Vil; y un cachorro dálmata dibujado junto a un huesito.

Sin considerar lo enojada que ya debería estar la mujer al frente del salón, cotilleaban en lo más bajo posible, jugueteando un poco incluso. Todos juntos excepto Mal. No estaba de humor, como ya era común desde que empezó a ser bombardeada con críticas por prácticamente el mundo a su alrededor al saberse pareja oficial del nuevo rey de Auradon. Era afortunada cuando no era abordada por entrevistadores o fotógrafos cuando dejaba la seguridad de los muros del castillo. Claro que imaginó que tendría alguna reunión agendada, pero todo eso era demasiado.

Después de dos horas que ninguno saco nada en limpio de la lección, la clase terminó.

Deteniendo la huida de algunos alumnos, la profesora pidió su atención.

-Antes de retirarse, les anuncio que la escuela hará una presentación de arte en exactamente cuatro meses. Se les invita a todos los artistas a participar con sus cuadros. La temática es totalmente libre y la técnica se deja a la imaginación del alumno.

-Deberías inscribir alguno de tus dibujos-dijo Evie emocionada, sosteniendo el hombro de Mal.

Musito un indolente "mejor que no" asimismo que acomodaba sus dibujos.

Una vez estando de pie todos, se dieron cuenta que Kiah rebasaba por escasos centímetros a Evie, aun con la ventaja que sus botines con tacón le estaban proporcionando. Apenas le faltaba menos de media cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos a Jay.

-¿Gustarías que te guiemos a tu próxima clase?-invito Carlos cortésmente.

-Ya me las arreglare-. La joven leona sonrió ampliamente, exhibiendo unos colmillos más sobresalientes que los de la media humana. Al parecer no podía encogerlos lo suficiente para que pasaran despistadamente entre la gente.

Incluso Mal, alejada de todo que no entrara en su burbuja de apatía del día, fallo miserablemente en pretender no estar interesada en Kiah. La luz interna que despedía la trajo totalmente, sintiéndose de pronto atrapada, distinguiendo como su propia barrera la prensaba hasta oprimirle el pecho. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Como si el destino quisiera sacarle a relucir sensaciones raras, esos ojos dorados fueron a parar sin reparo en ella. El contacto fue fugaz, un choque casi imperceptible de verde con amarillo. Y no paso más, no hubo plática ni un gesto especial; y aun así se sentía como un todo, una cosa a medias, pero extrañamente todo estaba tan completo.

-Espero volver a verlos a todos, chicos-. La voz de Kiah bajo a Mal de la nube que su mente había creado, notando que tenía su cuaderno apretado fuertemente contra su torso-. Ahora debo ir a hablar con el consejero para dejar claro cuál será mi dormitorio.

Y se despidió del grupo, dando media vuelta y alejándose, no sin antes sonreír una vez más, con la variante que miraba directamente a Mal a los ojos. Algo en esos verdosos luceros la había cautivado aunque la chica no fuera tan amigable con ella. Y un león no solía ablandarse lo suficiente para reconocer algo así por un extraño.

Quizá fue una buena idea por parte de sus padres mandarla a estudiar allí.


	3. Capítulo 2: Una mirada lo dice todo

_AL FIN VOLVI! xD Lamento tardar tanto, pero la escuela mata e.e Díganme, ¿quién esta emocionado por Descendientes 3? *-* Público el nuevo capítulo en honor al anuncio de la siguiente película. Gócenlo y no olviden comentar ;D_

* * *

Pasaron un par de días desde que Kiah se integró al equipo de la preparatoria de Auradon, y se estaba adaptando muy bien para, en esencia y costumbre, ser un animal. ¿Pero quienes eran ellos para juzgar? Mal era hija de una hechicera capaz de transformarse en un enorme dragón morado, comenzando y terminando por ahí.

Generalmente se la veía sola, paseando por los pasillos sin detenerse a hablar con nadie. La única persona que frecuentaba era Lonnie, su compañera de cuarto. Y no era que nadie quisiera convivir con ella, mejor dicho era lo escurridiza que era la leona. Incluso Ben, con su afán de saber cómo iba progresando en su nuevo hogar, tenía bastante difícil la tarea de encontrarla.

Los cuatro de la Isla sabían del duelo que sobrellevaba el cambio de escuela, de casa, hasta de comida. Para ellos fue muy positivo, aunque no esperaban que fuera igual de positivo para la princesa, por lo cual lo poco que la topaban le sonreían, no con picardía como la mayoría de los alumnos, sino con simpatía, esperando confortarla y hacerla sentir segura en Auradon.

A mediodía, a campo abierto, Mal y Evie usaban uniformes deportivos, trotando por todo el perímetro del campo de tourney. La peli-azul estaba muy animada, hasta haciendo algún paso de baile entre el ejercicio. Sin embargo para su amiga no era tan satisfactorio.

-Sigo sin creer que me convencieras para inscribirnos en educación física-dijo Mal quejumbrosa y sin aliento.

-Los chicos tienen razón en que hacer ejercicio es importante-se defendió su amiga con mucho ánimo.

-Pero lo único que hacemos es correr, no he aprendido nada.

-Eso lleva tiempo.

-Entonces explica como Jay entro al equipo de tourney el segundo día que estuvimos aquí.

-Talento natural.

Mal dejo de alegar al notar que era peor para ella hablar mientras corría.

Ya terminada la inservible rutina de tres vuelvas al campo regresaron al gimnasio donde se estaban llevando a cabo las pruebas para entrar al equipo de lucha de la escuela.

Uno pensaría que teniendo la escuela llena de príncipes no habría mucha cabida para una actividad totalmente de contacto... y era parcialmente cierto.

Evie se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos del circulo de lucha para evitar algún empujón accidental. Algo le había llamado visiblemente la atención.

-Hablando de talento natural.

A su lado y con la respiración pesada, Mal le siguió la mirada, encontrándose con un espectáculo que no sólo ellas estaban contemplando. La chica nueva le estaba pateando el trasero a básicamente el equipo entero de lucha de la escuela.

Uno a uno los integrantes del equipo eran disparados fuera del circulo reglamentario sin mucho esfuerzo.

Algunos se retiraron, mientras otros ponían toda su fuerza en al menos mover a su contrincante de lugar. La verdad es que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes no estaban dotados de fortaleza física, y este día lo daban a relucir con mucha pena ajena.

Kiah estaba muy divertida con el asunto. Hasta jugaba con los chicos plantándose con firmeza en la colchoneta, probando a ver si alguno podía acercarla al final del círculo.

-Vamos chicos, me estoy aburriendo-. Divertida, saltaba en las puntas de los pies, con los puños bien cerrados, marcando los brazos.

-Te estaban dejando ganar-. Sonó una voz familiar, desagradablemente familiar. El hijo de Cenicienta se abrió paso entre sus compañeros adoloridos-. Una chica no podría ganarle a cada integrante del equipo, y ya me canse de tanta amabilidad.

-Deja que amablemente te lance al otro lado del cuarto.

Harta de la actitud del príncipe, la leona ni se dio el lujo de jugar con su presa, no valía la pena darle más de su tiempo del que ya de por si era requerido. Y sin más tomo a Chad de los brazos, impidiendo que la tocara siquiera. Junto sus muñecas para tomar ambas con una sola mano mientras se las arreglaba para agarrar los tobillos del chico con su mano libre.

El principito gritaba y pataleaba, viéndose levantado totalmente por la princesa. Estar en los hombros de la joven le dio una nueva perspectiva de la vida.

Se contuvo el aliento cuando la joven tomo impulso con los brazos, preparada para hacer volar a Chad por la habitación. Y claro que así fue.

La masa del príncipe al chocar con el piso emitió un sonido sordo al no caer totalmente en la zona segura. El impacto fue tal que por coincidente el joven se desmayó, en una aplastante derrota.

Todos los presentes vitorearon a Kiah, sin prestarle atención al príncipe inconsciente en el suelo.

Mal y Evie se acercaron a su compañera, aun aplaudiéndole, cuando supieron que ya había terminado de luchar por ese día.

-Creí que eran los leones machos quienes peleaban para mantener a su manada protegida-le dijo Evie, divertida.

-Prefiero la palabra familia. Y regularmente se maneja así, aunque no puedes negar que las mujeres somos más rudas.

-Bueno, dejaste a Chad noqueado, con eso ya no podrá pavonearse como el autoproclamado rey de la escuela. Supongo que todos te lo debemos, chica ruda-comento Mal, con los brazos cruzados.

-Hasta ahora vengo sabiendo su nombre-dijo sin importancia, girándose un poco para apreciar su obra, inflando el pecho con orgullo-. ¿Qué? ¿Está inscrito en todos los clubes deportivos?

-Soborno es la palabra clave aquí-aseguro Mal, sonriendo ampliamente por cómo se llevaban al principito a rastras fuera del lugar.

-Es bueno en los demás deportes pero pienso que debe abandonar la idea de ser luchador de cualquier tipo-se rio Kiah.

Seguido de eso se despidió de las chicas, dirigiéndose por su maleta para irse a bañar a los dormitorios.

Mal y Evie hicieron lo propio para ducharse antes de comer un poco.

Era hora del almuerzo, una de las mejores horas del día según medio cuerpo estudiantil. Los cuatro reivindicados buscaban un espacio para poder comer juntos. Si bien dejaron de ser parias para la escuela, aún era un tanto dificultoso hallar un equilibrio perfecto entre todos los grupos ya formados.

Hambriento y desesperado, Jay ya le daba grandes mordiscos a su emparedado.

-¿Ben no se nos unirá?

La peli-morada apenas le entendió entre el mazacote de comida que tenía en la boca.

-Tiene una junta con el consejo-dijo con simpleza. La verdad prefería pasar tiempo con sus amigos que con su novio últimamente, y eso la hacía sentir en algún punto mal con ella misma.

Escucho a Jay haciendo más ruidos mientras apuntaba al frente.

-Princesa solitaria a la vista.

El ex-ladrón se adelantó a la mesa donde Kiah estaba devorando un pedazo ridículamente grande de carne.

La leona no pareció descontenta con la compañía e invito a los chicos a sentarse junto a ella, aunque Jay ya hubiera tomado asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Evie se sentó junto a Jay mientras Mal tomaba lugar a la derecha de Kiah y Carlos junto a ella.

Este último inspecciono el plato de comida de la leona con ímpetu, como queriendo verle algo fuera de lo normal.

-La carne no está cruda... ¿verdad?

-Generalmente la como sin cocinar, pero no quiero asustar a nadie así que pedí que la cocieran bien.

En eso una idea tomada por los pelos, y más que nada escalofriante, relució entre los pensamientos de Carlos.

-Entonces podrías comernos si te da mucha hambre...

-Digamos que sí, es posible-. Ni la sonrisa juguetona de la princesa disipó los visibles nervios de su compañero.

-Calma Carlos, los felinos grandes necesitan abundantes cantidades de grasa para alimentarse, cantidades que el cuerpo humano no contiene, para ellos somos demasiado delgados y no se tomarían la molestia de vernos como comida-explico Evie, queriendo ser seria aunque la mueca de su amigo se lo hiciera muy difícil.

-A menos que nos coma a los cuatro juntos, y a Chico de postre-recito Jay con voz cantarina.

Las sonrisas de todos se ensancharon con la expresión alerta de Carlos.

A Kiah le pareció que era suficiente y se aclaró la garganta para dejar de reírse.

-Bromean, Carlos. Nunca lo haría.

El almuerzo partió a temas más serios desde ahí; un poco de la historia de cada quien antes de llegar a Auradon, donde supieron que la Roca del Rey era el único reino independiente, desligado de los Estados Unidos de Auradon; le contaron a Kiah todo el desastre de la Coronación hace algunos meses; contaban relatos de sus familias; y algunas travesuras de cuando eran niños.

Pero existía un tema que aun nadie había mencionado, y era justo y necesario aclarar.

-Yyyyyyyyy... con que cambias de forma, ¿no?-comento Mal, fingiendo estar ligeramente interesada en la joven a su lado.

Kiah levanto las cejas con curiosidad, pasándose el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca. Chasqueo cada dedo de ambas manos antes de quitarse la pulsera de piel del brazo derecho, descubriendo un tatuaje a tinta negra de una leona caricaturizado casi infantilmente. Apoyo el codo en la mesa, mirándose la mano. Con la atención puesta en ella, empezó a cambiar desde la punta de los dedos hasta el codo; lentamente su extremidad se convirtió en una pata con pelaje dorado. En proporción desentonaba con el resto de su cuerpo.

Ninguno sabía que decir, y no lo hicieron, excepto por Mal.

-¿Duele?

-Cada vez menos, ya me acostumbre a esto.

-¿Lanzas bolas de pelo?

-Tengo semanas que no, es un gran alivio para tu información.

Las sonrisas de Mal y Kiah, acompañadas por unas gráciles risotadas, hacían relucir sus rostros, dándoles a ambas un brillo que se sabía no estaba presente a la vista, pero se sentía, su presencia era innegable y bellamente fortuita.

Al ser la única de los presentes que fue consiente de ese cambio, Evie apretó con fuerza su tenedor, abriendo la boca con notoriedad. Superando su shock inicial luego de segundos, soltó el cubierto, cambiando sus facciones por unas enternecidas al tiempo que un sonoro suspiro se alzaba sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono Carlos con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya lo veremos luego-respondió quedamente, examinando a las chicas frente a ella las cuales se habían desligado de la conversación previa, olvidándose de los demás y poniendo todo interés entre ellas.

Era una suerte que los chicos se distrajeran tan rápido como para querer arrastrarlas a una plática colectiva; Jay fue interceptado por uno de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de tourney el cual tenía algunas dudas y pareció olvidarse de Kiah, mientras que la emoción de Evie desvió a Carlos del tema y para él pareció ser suficiente, dejando todo el asunto anterior zanjado y concentrándose en su almuerzo a medio terminar.


	4. Capítulo 3: Verdaderos colores

_Y que se hizo un nuevo capítulo :D Ustedes creerán que es relleno, pero nada de eso, todo es importante y lo verán más adelante ;B ¡Gócenlo y no olviden comentar!_

* * *

El día iba normal y aburrido. Sólo habían asistido a una clase y ya estaban agotados.

Para reponerse antes de seguir la jornada, los cuatro podridos se sentaron en el borde de las escaleras de piedra que daban a la entrada principal de la institución.

-La historia de la fundación de Auradon es mucho más aburrida de lo que creí-farfullo Carlos, apoyado en el hombro de Jay con Chico en su regazo.

Por su parte, Jay estaba tan ensimismado en todos los deberes que había acumulado que apenas emitía un quejido lastimero.

-El señor Deley me pidió asesorar a tres estudiantes para el fin de semana-dijo Evie al aire, suspirando pesadamente.

-Es tu castigo por ser una nerd-le dijo Mal con el brazo sobre sus ojos.

Parecía que Evie iba a rebatirle a su mejor amiga, pero la verdad es que tenía toda la razón. En vez de decirle algo, apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Mal con cansancio. La peli-morado lo permitió sin rechistar por la pesadez en su cuerpo, de no ser así quitaría a Evie con delicadeza por la posición que la hacía sentir bajita… Era bajita, pero no debían recordárselo de esa manera.

A la distancia escucharon el sonido de un potente motor acercándose. Apenas levantaron la vista para mirar. Por el horizonte del camino vieron una figura oscura acercarse a gran velocidad a ellos. Tres segundos después alguien derrapo habilidosamente en una motocicleta estilo chopper a escasos centímetros del primer escaño de la escalinata. El conductor estaba cubierto por un casco totalmente oscuro y una chamarra de cuero negra con cuello alto, remaches en los hombros y dos aberturas en rojo opaco desde la clavícula hasta los brazos a cada lado de la prenda.

-Que buen vehículo-dijo Jay acercándose a la máquina, muy despierto de repente.

-Gracias-. Esa voz les era conocida. Por supuesto que era Kiah quien removió la cabeza para peinarse cuando se quitó el casco.

-¿Crees que puedas prestármela?

-Seguro-. Hizo el ademan de tenderle la llave al joven de cabello largo-. Algún día que espero sea muy lejano.

La risa que siguió por parte de todos les sentó muy bien. El ánimo general se levantó con la presencia de Kiah. Eso, aunque había uno de ellos que no estaba muy feliz de ver a la leona.

Chico empezó a temblar en los brazos de Carlos sin quitarle la mirada a Kiah. Los pequeños quejidos se convirtieron en ladridos, y se removía con fuerza.

El joven intentaba calmar al animal, hablándole delicadamente y rascándole bajo el hocico.

La princesa dejo caer la cabeza a un lado mientras Chico la retaba con sus gruñidos.

-Ponlo en el suelo-pidió Kiah sin haberse bajado de la moto. Sonrió por la mirada preocupada que Carlos le daba-. Tranquilo, no lo voy a lastimar.

Carraspeo antes de dejar al perro al alcance de su compañera. No sabía si estaba más inquieto que Chico mordiera a Kiah o al revés.

El animal se resistió a ser levantado por la leona. Hacia el ademan de morderla pero la princesa siguió sosteniéndolo. Mal y Jay estaban de curiosos, por otro lado Evie y Carlos contenían el aire por lo repentinamente salvaje que se había vuelto Chico.

Kiah aguanto el peso del animalito entre sus manos, contemplando sus diminutos ojos. Chico dejo de forcejear al poner atención en la mirada de la leona.

Sin decirle nada y con sólo mirarlo de frente, Chico empezó a mover la cola de alegría, estirándose para lamer la nariz de Kiah.

Satisfecha, la princesa bajo al perro con semblante divertido por las caras estupefactas de los chicos.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dudo Carlos, acomodando a Chico en sus brazos mientras este no quitaba la pesada mirada de Kiah.

-Encanto animal-bromeo, apoyándose con aire seductor en el manubrio de su vehículo.

De un segundo a otro, Ben apareció junto a ellos, interrumpiendo el ameno momento que estaba teniendo. El modo en que dejo caer el brazo en los hombros de Mal hizo a Kiah tener la necesidad de tronarse todos los dedos de las manos, gesto que Evie noto con una media sonrisa apenada. Suerte que el soberano estaba tan abstraído en Mal para advertir el ensombrecimiento en los dorados orbes de Kiah.

Los ojos azules del joven pasaron de su peli-morada a la leona, enseñando sus relucientes dientes con gesto alegre.

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela, Kiah? ¿Te estas adaptando bien?

-Fuera de que algunos alumnos se verían bien en una mesa de banquetes, todo me parece tranquilo-. Carlos se aferró a Chico, mirando furtivamente al resto quienes se ahogaban con una carcajada. Ben era el único notablemente confundido y pareciera que tomo en serio el comentario por lo abierto de sus ojos y lo separada de su mandíbula-. Bromeo, soy una leona decente, no soy una salvaje.

-Deberías tratar de convencer a Carlos de lo contrario-. Jay no resistió más y se rio en la cara de su amigo, sujetándose a su hombro.

Aunque trataba de unirse a la diversión, para Mal las voces de sus amigos se difuminaban en sus oídos. Un calor molesto le atravesaba toda la espalda, y debía ser serio para que la sensación extra de temperatura le incomodara siendo parte dragón.

No lograba sacar nada en limpio de la plática. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en el brazo de Ben acomodado en sus hombros. Y de repente cada cosa que debía hacer según el calendario real que debía acatar volvió a hacerse presente en su cabeza, repitiéndose insistentemente… En la Isla nada era así, en la Isla su mente no estaba tan brumosa, tan abrumada… tan harta…

La voz de su novio la regreso a la realidad, mareándola ligeramente.

-Bueno, me retiro chicos, avísenme si necesitan cualquier cosa-. Beso a Mal en la mejilla-. Recuerda que pasado mañana tenemos una entrevista planeada para medio día en la entrada de la preparatoria.

-Tratare de recordarlo.

El rey se fue rápidamente sin notar el rechinar de los dientes de su novia.

Si la muchacha escuchara lo que su cansado corazón decía estaría organizando un boicot contra todo reportero y cadena televisiva interesados en hacerla responder preguntas tontas; sin embargo eso estaba en su antiguo y desenfrenado ser. Eran tiempos de hacer caso a su razonamiento, olvidándose del vandalismo y las maldiciones, por más que su cuerpo suplicara al menos una pequeña mala acción, una indolora travesura.

No se dio cuenta que apretaba los bordes de las mangas de su chamarra de piel morada, enterrándose los cierres en la palma. Sin dejar de lado que su rostro era el retrato del estrés.

Evie aclaro su garganta sutilmente, teniendo la misma expresión intranquila que los demás. Tanto ella como el resto querían salir pitando de tal situación.

-Me adelantare a Historia de Magia Blanca, Jane necesita que le explique algunas cosas.

Kiah siguió el ejemplo de Evie al tratar de escapar, bajándose de su moto y acomodándola a un lado de las escaleras.

-Yo también debo irme, tengo clase de Arte en 10 minutos.

-Coincidencia, yo tengo la misma clase-dijo Mal, dándole una palmada en la espalda, tratando de estar animada.

Ambas se despidieron del resto para entrar al castillo.

En todo el recorrido al aula, Mal era cordialmente saludada por muchos de los alumnos, y eso la molestaba de tanto en tanto. Y Kiah advirtió lo forzada de su sonrisa cada que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-Ser novia del rey no te sienta muy bien.

-Un comentario mordaz, ¿no crees?

-Simplemente soy honesta-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sacando el pecho-. Tú no estas cómoda con todo esto.

Dolida, Mal no respondió. Y estaba dolida por lo acertadas de las palabras de la princesa.

Sin necesidad de que le dijera nada, la leona se dedicó a verse lo más amenazante que pudo para alejar a la gente de Mal. La verdad era que también a ella le irritaba la atención indeseada. Si Mal notaba lo que estaba haciendo, tampoco dijo nada para hacérselo notar.

Ya en el salón y una vez acomodadas en sus mesas de dibujo, el maestro apareció indicando que esa lección se enfocaría en sus habilidades libres, dándoles a cada uno una hoja en blanco, varios tipos de lápices y carboncillos, y diversas gamas de colores de madera.

Mal y Kiah intercambiaban oraciones de vez en cuando, ambas enfocadas en el arte que intentaban dar forma. La leona se veía más suelta, incluso más feliz con una sonrisa asomándose de sus labios cada tanto. Por otro lado, Mal tenía problemas concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo. Llego a pensar que lo hacía por obligación y no porque le gustara…

Llegando a ese punto, soltó el color y se levantó violentamente para mostrarle su dibujo al profesor y terminar con eso.

No era su mejor trabajo, y el hombre al frente del aula se lo hizo notar muy bien.

-Una aplicación del color menos tosca hubiera resaltado los trazos primarios para darle más vida a los dragones.

-Présteme una lata de pintura y le enseñare a estas paredes lo que es vida-sostuvo su cintura con las manos, levantando el mentón.

-Tienes mucho talento, Mal. No me gustaría verlo todo enfocado en graffitis.

Casi le arrebato la hoja y paso a volver a sentarse junto a Kiah.

-Hombre exigente-murmuro la leona, tapando la hoja con su brazo al tiempo que usaba un color azul muy claro.

-Por eso estará solo el resto de su vida.

-Mujer violenta-dijo más fuerte, embozando una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

-Cuando pases con él pensaras igual que yo-le reto, inclinándose sobre ella. Ni así logro ver su dibujo.

Kiah se levantó rápidamente, haciéndole muecas en todo el camino al escritorio del profesor. Al llegar y extenderle la hoja, el hombre se quedó sin palabras, poniendo nerviosa a la creadora. Incluso Mal comenzó a hacer ruido con sus dedos en la mesa sin notarlo.

Apunto de irse a esconder bajo la mesa, la rara princesa sintió la mano de su educador apretándole la muñeca delicadamente.

-Es hermoso…

Y de ahí no pudo pasar, estaba anonadado, Kiah igual, y a Mal se le cayó la mandíbula con esas dos palabras. El resto de los alumnos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar con curiosidad lo que pasaba al frente del aula.

El hombre siguió adulando el talento de la leona hasta que la mando sentarse. Los alumnos intentaban ver el dibujo, hasta que Kiah lo apoyo contra su pecho para alejarlo de los mirones.

Antes de sentarse, le paso el papel a Mal, sabiendo que quería ver lo que había hecho por la impaciencia en cómo se mordía el labio.

Y el profesor no exageraba, el dibujo era realmente bello. Ocupando toda la extensión de la hoja, estaba el hogar de Kiah, la Roca del Rey en todo su esplendor, en un día con el cielo más azul, las nubes más blancas y esponjosas, y en el nacimiento de la princesa. Al borde de la roca, un mono de pelaje gris levantaba a un pequeño cachorro, bañado por un haz de luz que venia del sol. Más atrás había un león con melena roja y una leona adulta; los padres de Kiah. Y al final otros dos leones, esta vez una leona y un león de pelaje oscuro. Mal asumió que sería su hermana y su cuñado. Todo estaba perfectamente hecho hasta el más mínimo detalle. Era un deleite ver esa obra.

Estaba sin palabras. Quería encontrar la manera correcta de alabar el trabajo de su compañera, aunque cada frase que pensaba era poca cosa. Después de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, se decidió por ser sincera y directa.

-De verdad es precioso. Tú deberías inscribirte a eso de la Galería de Arte.

-Creo que lo pensare seriamente.

Mal paseo sus ojos del papel en sus manos al rostro de Kiah… y volvió a olvidar su odiosa agenda repleta de eventos reales.


	5. Capítulo 4: Mirándote de verdad

_Después de tanto ya llego un nuevo capítulo :D Los finales de la escuela son un infierno e.e Aquí la siguiente parte, gócenlo y no olviden comentar_

Apenas se iban a cumplir dos semanas de la llegada de Kiah a la escuela y ya se había ganado una pandilla, el corazón del profesor de arte, la simpatía del Hada Madrina, y el odio de Chad. Este último, al mismo tiempo que lloriqueaba su ruptura con Audrey, refunfuñaba sonoramente cuando se encontraba cerca de la princesa. La molestia que provocaba en "Ricitos de Oro", sobrenombre que se le quedo al descendiente de Cenicienta, divertía bastante a Kiah.

Los cuatro podridos disfrutaban cada vez más de la compañía de la leona. Evie estaba fascinada con ella, siendo tan contrarias que se complementaban muy bien, parecía haber encontrado a su segunda mejor amiga. Jay disfrutaba tener al fin a alguien que pudiera competir contra él en deportes; más de una vez habían hecho apuestas en vencidas. Carlos se pasaba horas mostrándole las ventajas de la tecnología, resultando en Kiah volviéndose una nerd adicta a los videojuegos. Mientras Mal evitaba quedarse sola con ella, en su interior algo le repetía constantemente la necesidad de tener una línea bien marcada entre su persona y Kiah.

Para Mal era un asunto distinto, era más personal aunque admitía estarle rehuyendo en ciertas ocasiones… Muy por el contrario su presencia en la misma habitación era más alentadora que la de su novio… Quizá era una señal de advertencia y eso causaba esa alarma en su intrínseco ser.

* * *

Todo el día ha estado horriblemente nublado, siempre pronosticando una tormenta sobre la escuela pero quedándose en una amenaza vacía con el paso de las horas. Se agradecía, eso sí, el repentino frescor después de unos días bastante acalorados.

La jornada de clases termino agradablemente rápido gracias al ambiente. El clima transmitía relajación, aletargando a más de un alumno en la preparatoria.

Aunque para una persona en particular el día no podía llegar a su fin de manera más lenta y tediosa.

Arrastrando los pies, cansada y harta, Mal deseaba llegar a su cama y tirarse de cara en su almohada. Fue una de esas veces en que nada te sale bien, sumándole el aumento de los paparazzi y entrevistadores en el campus. Ben le prometió alejarnos de la escuela, pero estaba preparada para volver a ser asaltada por flashes en los días subsecuentes.

Empujando la madera que la separaba de su cómodo colchón, se encontró con una persona de más en la alcoba.

Evie le sonrió con simpatía al verla tan cansada, igualmente sintiendo una pizca de pena por su amiga.

-Lonnie y yo nos quedaremos a estudiar, tiene examen de ciencias y me pidió ayuda.

-¿Durara mucho? Quiero dormir temprano hoy.

-La verdad esperaba que cambiaras lugares con Lonnie por hoy.

-¿Me corres de mi propio cuarto?

-Haz el sacrificio por esta noche, te lo pido como mi mejor amiga.

-Significa que dormiré en el cuarto compartido con Kiah-. La idea no le molestaba pero tampoco le encantaba.

-No te preocupes, ya comprobé que no muerde-bromeo Lonnie con gracia. Evie aguanto una carcajada mientras acomodaba los apuntes en el escritorio.

-Si me pega una pulga las culpare a ambas-. Y agarro su ropa de dormir y se marchó, fastidiada.

Se apresuró a llegar a la habitación. Y una vez al estar frente a la puerta, paso de tocar y entrar directamente. Suerte que Kiah seguía despierta y con las luces encendidas.

-Parece que Evie pudo convencerte-dijo juguetona desde su cama, ya lista para dormir. Parecía que sólo estaba esperando que llegara Mal para cerrar los ojos.

-Convencer es una palabra mal utilizada.

Viendo como Mal se quitaba las botas, Kiah se giró en la cama para darle la espalda mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Nada especial, simplemente era una camiseta vieja sin mangas de un morado desteñido y unos shorts de licra oscuros.

Intercambiaron un quedo "buenas noches" y la luz en la habitación se extinguió.

En alguna parte de la noche comenzó a chispear, una ligera gota tras otra chocaba en las ventanas produciendo un quedo sonido. Una tonada simple que incluso ayudaba a conciliar el sueño a algunos se transformaba gradualmente en golpeteo fuerte, insistente contra toda superficie que pasara por su camino. El cielo se iluminaba fugazmente por relámpagos de pesadilla con atronadores rugidos emitidos desde lo alto.

Mal estaba acostumbrada a descansar en lo posible con el ruido de una tormenta, ni el más fuerte trueno la separo totalmente de su sueño, y apenas se removió entre las sabanas ajenas. Por lo mismo se sintió desorientada al despertar tan de repente.

Creyó que alguno de los alumnos en los cuartos aledaños se mantuvo despierto y produjo un quejido involuntario, o eso imaginaba hasta que otro relámpago lleno de luz blanca el cuarto, ayudándola a vislumbrar una figura recargada en uno de los muebles cerca de la ventana.

-¿Estas bien, Kiah?

Su voz pareció sacarla de algún transe, provocando que gruñera por lo bajo. Cuando su visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad, pudo notar lo crispado que estaban sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Con otro destello del cielo, los ojos de Kiah también se iluminaron. Se vería imponente de no ser por su notable esfuerzo de estar calmada.

-¿Te molesta la lluvia?

-Me recuerda a mi hogar-. Quizá Mal seguía medio dormida porque le pareció escuchar una frase alegre con notable molestia y… ¿temor?

-¿Puedo saber por qué?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-En las Tierras del Reino no llueve simplemente, llega a parecer diluvio. La Roca del Rey tiene un eco horrible y amplifica el sonido… De ahí que… le tengo miedo a los truenos.

Mal era relativamente nueva a tener empatía con la gente que la rodea, y obviamente no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar siquiera. Por lo mismo se quedó callada, rascándose detrás del cuello con gesto interrogativo.

-¿Hay algo que te ayude a dormir en noches así?

-Había algo. Cuando era pequeña mi madre me acostaba muy cerca de ella y me contaba historias para calmarme.

Y un relámpago surcó el firmamento haciendo que Kiah se tapara los oídos, suavizando el potente sonido que le siguió.

Todos tienen miedo a algo, y los leones no eran la excepción como estaba presenciando Mal. No pensaría en Kiah como alguien asustadiza, pero el minino se intimidaba fácilmente con una tempestad. Se estaría volviendo loca si pensara en lo tierna que se veía…

Farfullo en voz alta, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a Kiah. Aunque seguía siendo una novata con los sentimientos ajenos, y con los suyos propios, no dejaría a la leona de esa manera.

La tomo por las manos, percatándose de un leve temblor en ellas. Por esto la sujeto con más decisión, queriendo transmitirle seguridad. Raro como Kiah siempre se veía impenetrable, y ahora luchaba por mantenerse en sus cabales.

En completo silencio, Mal acostó a Kiah junto a ella, pasándole un brazo por la espalda para que apoyara un poco la cabeza cerca de su clavícula. La leona no se negó y se acomodó en la cama.

Era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca a la joven. Y un detalle sorpresa le llamo poderosamente la atención. Entre la luminosidad que esos ojos habían adoptado por la oscuridad, noto una veta rojiza entre el dorado acostumbrado. No se había percatado de esa delgada línea de color en los orbes de la princesa.

Quizá Kiah bromeaba con eso de "encanto animal"… aunque podría ser verdad… en Mal parecía que…

-Lamento haberte despertado-. La voz de la leona la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Está bien, ya dormí mucho de todas formas-. Obviamente estaba mintiendo, y Kiah lo sabía. Otra razón para sentirse más apenada todavía.

Al percatarse de la comodidad de la princesa entre sus brazos y la sabana, saco su vena creativa y dio inicio a una anécdota divertida de cuando empujo a Carlos del techo de un edificio sin decirle que abajo había una colchoneta vieja, una broma pesada que divirtió a todos menos al susodicho. Hasta Kiah se reía levemente entre el reproche de lo mala que fue en esa ocasión.

Por la mitad de la tercera historia, Kiah se quedó dormida. Mal tomo esto como su señal de retirada, cuidando en no hacer ningún movimiento brusco mientras se separaba de su cuerpo.

Iba a acostarse en la cama de su compañera cuando un pequeño estallido de luz entro por la ventana junto con su banda sonora. Mal esperaba que al ser un trueno ligero no tuviera el poder de despertarla, pero al verla agitarse entre sueños supo que no tardaría mucho en volver a abrir los ojos.

Kiah necesitaba dormir. Ella necesitaba dormir. No podía estar toda la noche en vela narrando sus desventuras para mantener a la leona calmada. Si quería descansar debía encontrar la manera de ahogar el sonido de la tormenta. Seria sencillo si tan sólo tuviera…

Apenas una brillante idea floreció en su mente, ya se estaba apresurando a salir del dormitorio sin ponerse calzado, amortiguando el ruido de sus pasos. Una vez cerró la puerta con delicadeza, corrió a su habitación, deseando que las chicas siguieran despiertas por la asesoría.

Se alegró de ver que era el único cuarto con iluminación. Y como hizo antes, abrió la puerta sin avisar.

Oía a Evie recriminándole su violenta entrada, pero tenía un asunto importante que atender con lo que no se detuvo a mirar a las chicas mientras buscaba su libro de magia.

Con su objetivo encontrado, se disculpaba ambiguamente al tiempo que salía de la alcoba, dejando a Lonnie confundida.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasa?

Evie se limitó a sonreír con complicidad cuando el enfado se le pasó fugazmente, imaginándose muchas lindas razones por las cuales Mal estuviera tan apurada por llevarse ese poderoso objeto de vuelta a la habitación. Conocía a la chica, y había dejado de practicar su magia para sólo usarla en casos importantes. Y era claro que ese asunto en particular tenía que ver con Kiah.

 _Perfecto._

-Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto lo sabremos.

Lonnie quedo más confundida. Viendo a Evie tan segura y feliz le dio por indagar a fondo, aunque decidió evitarlo. Si su amiga tenía razón, ya lo sabría con el tiempo. Mejor que fuera sorpresa lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

Ya sentada en la cama de Kiah con el libro de hechizos abierto en sus manos, Mal cuido de susurrar un encantamiento que convertiría las paredes en aislantes de todo estruendo proveniente del exterior.

-Sonido, chirrido, esto de pido; no emitas ni un ruido.

Inclusive la posición del cuerpo de la leona cambio al ser silenciado el fuerte traqueteo de las gotas de agua contra el cristal. Su espalda se estiro al dejar de estar abrazada a ella misma. Y un ronroneo salió de entre sus labios.

Con el problema de los truenos resuelto, Mal se dejó caer en la cama de Kiah. Escondió el libro bajo la cama antes de taparse. Necesitaba recordarse en revocar el hechizo por la mañana.

Acomodada boca abajo, con la nariz pegada a la almohada que no era suya, un aroma la envolvió acogedoramente. Y una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo teniendo la cobija sobre ella de la cual también emanaba la peculiar fragancia. Kiah siempre olía de forma parecida a cuando te adentras en la naturaleza. A fresco, a nada artificial…

Parecería una ridiculez pero… se sentía segura.


	6. Capítulo 5: Eres perfecta

_Buenas a todos :D Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Las vacaciones me están sentando de maravilla xP Gocen y no olviden comentar ;D_

A la mañana siguiente de la tormenta, Kiah le agradeció a Mal su ayuda y comprensión esa noche, sin saber lo del hechizo que fue invocado simplemente para que pudiera dormir plácidamente. Mal no supo cómo decírselo y no lo creía relevante.

Han pasado un par de semanas desde ese día y la relación entre ellas había crecido a pasos agigantados.

Mal dejo atrás ese insistente presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz, dando paso a entablar una amistad con Kiah. Hacían buen equipo, y estar cerca de ella causaba algo en su sistema, algo positivo por supuesto, aunque no sabía su naturaleza. Y encontraba cierto encanto en ello.

* * *

Otro día de ser acechada por los reporteros. Se preguntaba como conseguían entrar a la escuela y le sorprendía lo tercos que eran. Intentaba ser amable con personas que deseaba patear en el trasero y correrlos de su vista.

Por fin sola en su habitación, suspiro aliviada de haber dejado atrás a esa bola de metiches.

Ya estaba harta de que la señalaran insistentemente por el simple hecho de salir con el rey. Nunca vio a la prensa perseguir a Audrey cuando estaba con Ben, aunque claro ella era una princesa y no era sorpresa que fueran pareja… Y Mal no era una princesa, ni cerca de eso.

Recordó una pregunta que le hicieron; ¿se siente a la altura de salir con el rey de Auradon? No se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero ahora no pensaba en otra cosa. ¿Era ella suficiente para el reino? ¿Para Ben?

Se miró en el espejo, inspeccionándose compulsivamente el cabello y el atuendo que usaba. No era perfecto. No era perfecta.

Frustrada, tomó su libro de encantamientos y se sentó en la cama, ojeando el objeto en sus manos. Si la gente deseaba a una princesa, una princesa les va a mostrar.

Había cambiado el cabello de muchas chicas antes, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo por ella misma?

¿Quizá de rubia? ¿Se vería bien con pelo claro?

Intentaría ese color, sus opciones eran escasas y seguía sin estar segura de todo el asunto.

Antes de arrepentirse, encontró la página con las palabras mágicas para empezar el cambio. Pero la suerte no estaría de su parte en esa ocasión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-una burlona voz la hizo soltar el libro, deteniéndola en pleno hechizo.

Kiah se sorprendió por la reacción de Mal, como si la hubiera atrapado robando, y esa cara de culpabilidad no ayudaba a su causa.

La princesa se adentró en el cuarto sin esperar invitación, lo cual ya era común. Veía a su amiga inmóvil, ni se molestó en levantar el libro que dejo caer a sus pies, así pues se agacho por él.

Al sentarse junto a Mal, miro con curiosidad las palabras impresas en el papel. Y advirtió por que tanto misterio de su parte.

-¿Ibas a cambiar tu cabello? ¿Por qué?

Ya conocía suficiente a la joven, y no había cosa en este mundo que la distrajera de la respuesta que esperaba conseguir. Si no era hoy seria mañana o pasado, e insistiría hasta el hartazgo, y Mal deseaba ahorrarse la persecución.

-Para… parecerme más a una princesa.

Kiah la miro con consternación. Tenso notablemente la mandíbula. Suspiro y carraspeo un par de veces, paseando la mirada de una cosa a la otra, nunca mirando a Mal. Al final se aclaró la garganta y sus ojos se posaron sobre su amiga.

-No debes dejar que lo que tienes con Ben te cambie a algo que no eres y no quieres ser-. Le tendió el libro con precaución. Mal pudo ver como dudaba al devolvérselo, y antes de que lo tomara lo volvió a alejar de su alcance-. Mal, tú eres… eres… perfecta así como eres. Nunca permitas que todo este asunto de la realeza te transforme.

Pareció rendirse con esas últimas palabras, dejando el libro en el regazo de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando no eres hija de una villana.

-Eso no es todo lo que eres. No es ni la mitad de lo que eres como persona.

-Pero es lo que toda la gente piensa al verme-. Mal se mordió el labio, mirando al suelo, jugueteando con el libro en sus manos.

-Entonces deja que miren, y que no te importe como te juzguen.

-Tú no tienes que impresionar a todo un reino.

-En eso te equivocas-aseguro Kiah con suavidad, nunca perdiendo detalle del rostro de Mal -. Todo mi reino cuenta conmigo, mi padre espera grandes cosas de mi. Por suerte siempre he podido ser quien quiero ser y hacer lo que quiera hacer.

-¿Pero no te educaron para ser reina?

-Mi padre presiono mucho a mi hermana con la idea de que reinaría después de él, y se arrepiente de no dejarla vivir su vida lo suficiente, por eso a mí me dejo tener la libertad que no le brindo a mi hermana a tiempo.

Sus miradas se habían fundido con intensidad sin que lo notaran. A pesar de la rudeza externa de ambas, en esos momentos pudieron ver que en el interior era un cuento totalmente diferente.

-¿Y algún día serás reina?-curioseo la peli-morada, no atreviéndose a romper contacto visual con su amiga.

Kiah suspiro, alineando sus hombros, regalándole a Mal una sonrisa relajada.

-Creo que sólo el tiempo puede responder eso.

Se sonrieron con ternura, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera sin ellas notarlo dentro del espacio impenetrable que formaron.

Al final fue Mal quien las saco de ese trance de ensueño en el que habían caído redondas y sin aviso. Kiah poso sus ojos al frente, detallando el tocador, intentando distraer su atención de la chica junto a ella. Por su lado, la joven villana rehabilitada miraba a la nada, apretando la cubierta de cuero del libro con fuerza, volviendo sus nudillos más pálidos de lo que de por si eran.

-No sé lo que estoy haciendo-admitió en voz alta, reclinando la cabeza-. Todo es tan confuso, es demasiado para mí.

Y al escucharse a sí misma en voz alta, por primera vez desde que se embarcó en esa locura algo cobro significado: en verdad no sabía que rumbo tomaba su vida. Un hueco en su interior cobro fuerza porque no tenía ni idea de cómo llenarlo. ¿Qué le podía faltar? Era afortunada, podía decir sin alardear que lo tenía todo: un hogar con la familia que ella eligió junto a sus amigos, respeto de un reino entero, un romance de fantasía con el hombre que amaba…

Mucho empezaba a tener sentido para Mal. Sí, todo era una confusión, estaba confundida. Día y noche dudaba de algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre, pero lo sentía, la asfixiaba a veces, y ahora estaba muy claro: no comprendía lo que era el amor. ¿Se supone que debe ser así? ¿Es amor lo que siente cuando ve a Ben? ¿Y si no fuera..?

La realización tan repentina le dio cayo como golpe al hígado. Y Kiah pareció estar al tanto del debate en su interior pues se mantuvo en silencio, pasando desapercibida para no perturbar a su amiga.

No pensó mucho más, ni cuando las siguientes palabras brotaron de su boca.

-Antes no había amado a nadie, y sigo sin estar segura si lo hago.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que es el amor si nunca te lo enseñaron?

Y ahí está de nuevo esa sonrisa socarrona, esa mueca de victoria al dejar a Mal sin palabras, sabiendo que tenía la razón. La podrida odiaba como los caninos le brillaban cada que agrandaba los labios así…

-Y tú te has enamorado para saber lo que es amar, ¿cierto?

-No, pero no es necesario. Amo a mi familia, amo a mis amigos, amo mi tierra… amo muchas cosas. ¿Me dirás que tú no amas nada?

La interrogada agacho la cabeza. Jamás le habían planteado cosas así y ella sola no se había puesto a pensar en temas de ese tipo. Tenía claro que amaba a Evie, Jay y Carlos, a su madre también de cierta forma extraña, y a Ben… Con él se complicaba el asunto, y siempre lo supo.

Se tensiono cuando la mano de Kiah cayo suavemente sobre la suya.

-No te presiones a descubrir lo que sientes, luego no es entretenido recorrer el camino que te lleva a entenderlo.

Mal no obtenía apartarle la mirada cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Y esas palabras…

Definitivamente la princesa era mucho más que una cara bonita, mucho más que una sonrisa arrebatadora, muchísimo más hermosa de lo que aparentaba… era mucho más que una presencia difícil de olvidar… Esperen…

Apenas noto que la leona dejo de estar sentada a su lado, encaminándose a la salida del cuarto. Sin embargo antes de irse le dio la cara, con un gesto plasmado en la cara complejo de descifrar.

-Por cierto, a mí me encanta tu cabello, no es común y es que lo común aburre.

Y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos, dejando detrás a una halagada muchacha, aunque poco entendida de lo que acababa de pasar.


	7. Capítulo 6: Concéntrate sólo en mí

_¡Aleluya! Nuevo capitulooooo wuuuuuuuu :D Ojo a este dato: los próximos capítulos parecerán de relleno, pero a mí no me gusta ir directamente al punto de angustia y conflicto, y todo capitulo es importante en la trama. Y disfruten lo lindo mientras dure porque las cosas se van a poner MUY feas después ;D Gócenlo._

* * *

Era un pésimo día, horripilante y abyecto día. En el pasado Mal se acostumbró a lidiar con la presión de su madre por desear verla siendo la peor de todas, incitada a ser cada vez más y más maligna. Aunque los meses en Auradon la estaban cambiando lentamente, esa sensación de robar y engañar para sobrevivir no se había esfumado. Peor todavía, esos sentimientos se mezclaban con la insistencia del reino por verla junto a Ben, siendo la mujer perfecta para el rey y la princesa indicada para ser reina… ¿Cómo paso? De estar en el sendero de la maldad a posar en rotos para periódicos junto al rey del reino que juro destruir. Su _yo_ del pasado no habría demorado en darle una buena zurra con escupida incluida.

Todo era demasiado para ella, se sentía cercana a explotar frente a toda la escuela.

No deseaba lidiar con los flashes de las cámaras, las preguntas repetitivas, las intensas miradas… Quería estar sola, ni siquiera le apetecía estar cerca de sus amigos ni su novio. Huir lejos y no regresar… ¿nunca? Quizá no, pero varias horas serían suficientes para calmarla.

En un ataque de ansiedad, viéndose atrapada entre tanta gente, tantas fechas marcadas para ser atendidas, salió corriendo al bosque, siguiendo el sendero al lago encantado sin importarle lo alejado que estaba de la preparatoria. Esa única vez que estuvo en ese lugar fue con Ben en su motocicleta para su primera cita… ¿Era buen sitio para despejar su mente? Poco le importaba y no estaba pensando claramente, sólo corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, con los ojos ardiéndole y destellando en su verde brillante.

Llegando al puente colgante sin aliento, se apoyó en la cuerda sin detener su andar, con gotas de sudor cayéndole por la frente y las piernas adoloridas. Le ardían los pies y sentía bajo el pantalón el palpitar de cada nervio en sus extremidades. Fue un extenuante trayecto, sin embargo estaba satisfecha con pensar en estar acompañada exclusivamente del exuberante panorama que se extendía por kilómetros.

Sola. Acompañada por nadie.

Mientras su andar la dirigía a la estructura en ruinas donde probó por primera vez las fresas, su ruidosa mente le recordaba lo temporal de su huida, que esa calma no le duraría. En menos de 12 horas debía volver a plantar cara a las entrevistas.

Con un deje de tristeza, llego al borde de la laguna. Tomaba un matiz diferente sin Ben a su lado. Se sentía más ella, más Mal y menos un rostro para ganar audiencia.

¿Y ahora qué? No llego ahí con un propósito, sencillamente fue guiada y ya. Lo mejor sería sentarse a apreciar todo el color verde de los miles de árboles que le llenaban los pulmones de aire fresco. De saber nada posiblemente se adentraría en la cueva submarina ahí cerca, pero no era el caso.

Preparada para hacer nada, sintió un cosquilleo en la espina, y más tarde que temprano se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, muy para su pesar.

 _Lo que faltaba._

Una silueta le daba la espalda, de pie en el lago con el agua cristalina hasta la cintura. Los músculos de los brazos y la espalda se contraían y retraían con la pronunciada respiración de la persona. Y podía vislumbrar una cola pegada a su cuerpo, moviéndose relajada bajo el agua clara.

-¿Kiah?

La princesa se volteó, mirándola primero con cautela por la intromisión tan repentina. Al ver a Mal, bajo los hombros y relajo los brazos.

-Hola, Mal-le saludo sonriéndole, con los ojos dorados reluciéndole al igual que los colmillos-. Pensé que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para meditar, pero veo que no soy la única que sabe de este sitio.

-¿Meditabas?

-Sí, es algo que necesito hacer a veces. Ser princesa daña los nervios y mi madre me enseñó a aclarar mi cabeza.

Mal dejo salir una carcajada por lo bajo, sonriéndole con empatía.

-Pues siento la misma presión por ser la novia del rey de todo Auradon.

Kiah camino hacia ella, besando con la yema de sus dedos la superficie del agua. Teniéndola cerca, le extendió la mano sin subir a la plataforma de piedra.

-¿Quieres meditar conmigo?

-No sé nadar-dijo rápidamente, apoyándose en la columna.

-Ni yo. ¿Por qué crees que me quedo en agua poco profunda?

-No traje la ropa adecuada.

-La que traes es la adecuada, un poco de agua no las desaparecerá. Y tú deja de buscar pretextos y baja, no te matara mojarte un poco.

Mal rodo los ojos, encontrando la situación más divertida de lo que era. No se hizo más del rogar y tomó la mano de su amiga, dejándose arrastrar al agua tibia por los potentes rayos del sol que aún permanecían presentes. Ni siquiera se quitó las botas, arrepintiéndose cuando toda el agua posible se le coló por todas partes, mojando sus calcetines. Aunque al ver a Kiah caminando por el lago con un par de sus botines militares la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

La leona le mostraba como respirar para relajarse, le enseño varios movimientos para distender los músculos y calmar el cuerpo. En poco tiempo ya estaban moviéndose a la par, inclusiva sus respiraciones se sincronizaron casi perfectamente. Estaban en armonía con ellas mismas y entre ellas.

Pasaron más de una hora en el agua, totalmente calladas, con el silencio rompiéndose por el cantico de las aves que revoloteaban alrededor. Ahora se notaba la magia del lago.

La luz empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte a medida que el sol se ocultaba lentamente.

Notando lo tarde que se hacía, Kiah jalo una última bocanada para emprender la retirada. Iba a hablar para llamar la atención de Mal, reprimiéndose inmediatamente al verla aun con los ojos cerrados, inhalando y exhalando con calma. Día con día tenía que presenciar el incesante acoso que sufría, con eso repitiéndose en su mente no se animó a sacarla del trance que la tenía dominada. Necesitaba esos momentos de tranquilidad y no deseaba quitarle ese sentimiento de desahogo.

Cruzándose de brazos se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. En verdad era hermoso, y la tenue luz proveniente del cielo cambiaba los matices de colores a las cosas, transformando el verde en naranja, el azul en cobre, haciendo un deleite de ese pedazo de naturaleza pura.

Cuando el sol se había ocultado totalmente, y una ligera briza helada comenzó a alzarse en el bosque, la princesa creyó que era tiempo de regresar a la escuela. Si bien el Hada Madrina le tenía aprecio no pondría a prueba su tolerancia.

Haciendo uso de sus dotes de sigilo se posiciono junto a Mal, tocándola levemente en el costado con cuidado para no molestarla.

-Hora de irnos.

Se encogió de hombros al notar que los músculos de Mal se tensaban por su contacto. Sin embargo no le recrimino nada y se dedicó a seguirla para marcharse.

Kiah subió a la plataforma impulsándose con las manos. Sus ropas le escurrieron dramáticamente y las botas chasquearon cuando se paró en la piedra. Antes que su cola desapareciera se sacudió el exceso de agua, salpicando un poco a Mal.

Mientras se reía entre dientes, la leona ayudaba a su amiga a salir del agua sujetándola por las manos para jalarla hacia ella. Casi totalmente fuera del lago, Mal se tropezó con la orilla de la piedra labrada haciendo que cayera con fuerza en los brazos de Kiah. El mundo pareció dejar de girar para atraparlas en ese pequeño instante, uniéndolas por más que el abrazo que compartían.

Y ya fuese el destino o una increíble suerte que no se podría decidir si era buena o mala, el agua del lago y la base de piedra cobraron vida cuando cientos de luciérnagas aparecieron revoloteando de entre las sombras. Esa imagen era preciosa y Mal estaba encantada… pero Kiah no estaba muy inclinada a poner de su atención en lo que pasaba.

-Esto es muy cliché-dijo Mal, mirando en derredor sin soltarse de Kiah.

-Es aquí donde la pareja del cuento se besa, ¿verdad?

Mal levanto el rostro, encontrándose con que la princesa la estaba mirando. Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación indefinida cuando le ponía demasiada atención a Kiah, cuando detallaba cada facción de su rostro, cuando se dejaba absorber en el dorado de sus ojos…

-Pero no estamos en un cuento de hadas.

Palmeo los brazos de la leona antes de alejarse de ella. El interior del estómago le revoloteaba y la garganta le picaba como si quisiera votar la comida de la tarde.

Se apresuró al camino de terracería que llevaba al puente el cual cruzo sin importarle como se mecía a sus pies. Del modo como fue llevaba ciegamente al lago tenía la necesidad de regresar, con el mismo ímpetu y necesidad de escape. Su respiración se dificultaba y no había empezado a correr aun. Debía alejarse, era preciso que no estuviera junto a Kiah…

-Yo te llevo de regreso a la escuela.

Aguantando el aire en sus pulmones, Mal se volteó lentamente. Del follaje cercano Kiah sacaba su motocicleta hasta el momento oculta entre los altos arbustos.

Estaba preparada para negarse a la oferta, inclusive rebuscando en su vocabulario formal para no escucharse tan bruta con sus palabras… Sin embargo es de Kiah de quien se estaba hablando. Posibilidad de librarse del aventón: 0%. Posibilidad de que tuviera que abrazarse a la espalda de la leona para no salir volando de la moto: 100%.

Mal hizo más que tomar el casco que Kiah le ofrecía. Iba a ser un camino largo, mortalmente incómodo.

Y en efecto, Mal requirió sujetarse con las manos bien posicionadas en el plano estomago de Kiah con la pura intención de mantenerse en el asiento… y esa era la única razón… No tenía nada que ver con lo fácil que resultaba notar el abdomen marcado de la leona bajo la camiseta… Por supuesto que no.


	8. Capítulo 7: Un cambio para Kiah

_Nuevo capítulo wujuuuuuuuuuuuu :D este es casi improvisado y el más corto que habrá, pero igual importante. Gócenlo y no olviden comentar n.n_

* * *

Con lo mucho que Evie adoraba a Kiah llegaba a olvidar que no la conocía desde la Isla. Le era difícil vincular tanto cariño florecido en tan poco tiempo. Y el estilo de la leona no ayudaba a recordarle que era una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Parecía una chica villana con sus chamarras de cuero y cadenas. Seria excelente estando encubierta en la Isla.

Tener a la leona como compañera de proyectos en química era un riesgo al mismo tiempo que era extremadamente divertido. Pocas clases después de ser asignadas juntas, Kiah por "accidente" mezclo varios componentes en una probeta cuando el profesor les daba la espalda. Cuando del recipiente empezó a emanar un humo con olor a neumático quemado, lo deslizo por la mesa hasta el lugar de Chad, y ¡BUM! la cara del chico se llenó de polvo negro, su cabello dorado quedo repleto de hollín y apenas le quedaron cejas. No castigaron a Kiah por ser nueva y gracias al apoyo de Evie, aunque ni el encanto de ambas combinado impidió un pase directo al despacho de la directora.

Desde ahí la relación de las chicas fue cuesta arriba. Y un buen día la creatividad de Evie hizo de las suyas. Entre su apretada agenda de trabajo se las arregló para dejar un espacio en blanco en el cual confeccionaba algo muy especial para su amiga. Sus diferentes conjuntos eran buenos, y transmitían su carácter sin sutilezas, aunque carecían de algo. Y ella sabía lo que le faltaba, e iba a corregirlo rápido.

Una semana después de empezar a quedarse un par de horas extra frente a la máquina de coser, llamo a Kiah a sabiendas que estaba libre de deberes por la próxima hora. Cuando escucho el melodioso toquido característico de la leona, Evie la hizo pasar rápidamente. Estaba ansiosa y se notaba por su manera de arrastrar a Kiah por el cuarto hasta su cama.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Cierra los ojos.

Extrañada y confusa, Kiah obedeció sin pensarlo mucho. Escuchaba unos suaves pasos, luego lo que parecía una bolsa de plástico, después ese sonido intensificándose al cortar distancia con ella, y por último la voz de Evie diciendo que podía mirar. No sabía que esperar cuando miro al frente, pero definitivamente eso no lo tenía en mente.

En la cama yacía una chamarra de piel negra con los cierres y botones metálicos pintados de un color arena. Tenía cremalleras en las mangas, en ambos lados del abdomen como bolsillos y en el pecho del lado izquierdo. Le colgaban tres delgadas cadenas en ambos costados. Las mangas tenían costuras decorativas en la parte del brazo y la muñeca. No es que supiera de ropa ni que hubiera visto cientos de chamarras, pero para Kiah era la mejor que pudiera existir.

Con las manos temblorosas de emoción, Kiah tomó delicadamente la prenda como si se fuera a deshacer al tacto.

-Es hermosa…

Evie puso sus manos en el hombro de su amiga para recargar su barbilla en su dorso enguantado.

-Dale la vuelta.

Al hacerlo, la leona emitió un quejido de alegría. En el centro de la espalda, suficientemente abajo para que el cabello no tapara nada, había estampado el mismo diseño de la familia real en La Roca del Rey, idéntico al que la princesa llevaba tatuado en el brazo. El león en la chamarra estaba coloreado igual que los cierres y remaches de la prenda, y rodeado con un aura parecida a pintura en aerosol roja.

De un segundo a otro, los pies de Evie dejaron el suelo. Los fuertes brazos de Kiah la elevaron en un firme pero cálido abrazo. Las múltiples _gracias_ de la leona eran ahogadas por la risa de su amiga quien le acariciaba detrás del oído, cosa que venía haciendo seguido desde que descubrió que la hacía ronronear como gato casero.

Vistiendo su indumentaria nueva, Kiah paso la siguiente media hora alabando los dotes de zurcido de Evie. Le quedaba perfecta, suelta del torso y lo suficientemente ceñida de los brazos para no esconder el volumen que poseía.

Cuando los halagos se detuvieron, fue momento que Evie preguntara algo de suma importancia para ella:

-Y, dime, ¿qué usaras para la galería de arte?

Kiah la miro relajada, demasiado quitada de la pena si Evie se fijaba.

-Pensaba en un traje…

 _Oh, no…_

-¡Por supuesto que no!-la corto tajantemente levantándose de la silla haciendo que esta se tambaleara, tomando camino al montón de telas que tenía amontonadas-. Absolutamente no. Definitivamente no.

-¿Evie?-. Pero no le hizo caso. Aventaba retazos de telas por doquier hasta quedarse con dos grandes pliegos, uno de color carmesí y otro de dorado brilloso. Se pasó una cinta métrica por el cuello, agarro tijeras y agujetero-. Oh no…

-Párate en el círculo, debo sacarte medidas-. Daba saltitos como niña pequeña, mostrando una reluciente sonrisa.

-Ahora la que dice absolutamente no soy yo. Me voy.

Logro tocar el pomo de la puerta para sentir la libertad esfumarse cuando la cinta métrica se enredó en su cuello, jalándola fuertemente, ahorcándola en el proceso.

-Si pones resistencia es peor para ti-dijo tranquilamente, tirando un poco más de la joven, robándole un gemido ahogado antes de estar segura que no correría para poder soltarla.

-Sí que eres malvada-tosió, masajeándose el dolorido cuello.

-No puedo huir totalmente de mis genes-se rio suavemente, poniendo atención a los materiales en sus manos.

-Evie, te recuerdo que hasta hace poco empecé a llevar ropa todos los días. Ni hablar de tacones.

-Entonces tacón plano-canturreo extremadamente feliz, obligando a la leona a subir a la plataforma.

-Esto es mala idea-aseguro rendida, con los hombros caídos y una mueca apachurrada.

-Cambia esa mirada-ordeno la costurera, y no quedo de otra que hacer caso, aunque seguía en un semblante deprimido-. Cambia esa cara-otro mandato que acato torciendo un poco el rostro-. Necesito que te pares derecha.

Tan fácil era para Kiah escapar del cuarto apartando a la chica de su camino con sólo quitándola de en medio, inclusive era sencillo para ella lanzarse por la ventana, mas aparentemente para Evie era algo de suma importancia y no se creía capaz de borrar esa sonrisa de su boca.

Vencida, se dejó hacer, volviendo su cuerpo como muñeca de trapo. Refunfuño al sentir las manos de Evie en su cintura, adivinando que estaba valorando el largo que tendría la falda del vestido.

-Esto va a ser largo.

Mientras Kiah la pasaba mal, Evie estaba viviendo un sueño. No recordaba la última vez que se había emocionado tanto en empezar a confeccionar un vestido.


	9. Capítulo 8: Noche de delirio

_REGRESE! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Al fin pude terminar este capítulo. Se leerá muy simple pero no saben lo que me costó terminarlo e.e pero aquí está por fin listo. Espero les guste, y no olviden comentar n.n_

 _ADVERTENCIA: este es el último capítulo tranquilo, ¡y luego se vienen puros problemas! Siiiiii, no iba a hacer todo cuento de hagas, claro que no :v_

* * *

-Tienes talento para atrasarte por las mañanas-se escuchó el reclamo de Evie, quien estaba pulcramente maquillada y con su vestuario del día. Esperaba junto a la puerta con las manos firmes en su cintura.

-Se supone que tú debes despertarme -. Al contrario de su amiga, Mal apenas se subía los pantalones a trompicones. Usaba la chamarra algo chueca y la mochila le colgaba en el codo. Teniendo en cuenta que se acababa de levantar hace 8 minutos, en realidad no se veía como un total desastre… como un "más o menos" caos de persona pero nada muy grave.

Antes de poder salir a su primera clase, la puerta se abrió apresuradamente, casi golpeando a Evie en la nariz. Era Lonnie y se veía alterada.

-¡Vengan rápido, Kiah está grave!

Rápidamente Mal pasó de Evie y Lonnie y salió disparada al cuarto de su amiga, seguida de las chicas quienes trataban de seguirle el paso.

Apenas había tocado el pomo de la puerta cuando escucho un gimoteo dolido, como si un animal lastimado estuviera en la habitación.

Y se veía peor de lo que sonaba. La princesa estaba tapada con una mullida cobija hasta el pecho, dejando sus hombros descubiertos. Por la camisa de tirantes que usaba se podía ver la piel transpirando de forma alarmante; su cuello, mejillas y frente estaban empapados en sudor y su cabello se pegaba a su piel estoicamente. Se retorcía pausadamente, y su respiración era errática y pronunciada.

Mal casi se tiró sobre ella, entrando en pánico al rozar su piel increíblemente caliente. Hirviendo no era la palabra correcta, más bien su estado era de ebullición.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-cuestiono algo desesperada, sosteniendo a su enferma amiga por los hombros, sintiéndose impotente por no saber una manera correcta de actuar.

Igualmente Evie debía aceptar lo poco entendida en situaciones parecidas. Una cosa era leer y otra muy distante ponerlo en práctica, y más cuando la persona en cuestión te importaba tanto. La garganta se le seco con la imagen de la princesa, y se le estremecían las manos con desosiego.

Sólo quedaba que Lonnie las guiara en ese momento. Menos mal estaba lista para la tarea.

-Evie, ve a la enfermería y diles que una alumna está ardiendo en fiebre-. Apenas dejo terminar a Lonnie cuando salió vertiginosamente de la estancia para cumplir la diligencia-. Iré a traer agua fría y paños para tratar de bajarle la temperatura. Cuídala entretanto, Mal.

Eso sería sencillo; toda su atención estaba dirigida a Kiah. Pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por la piel expuesta de su amiga, alarmada de que irradiara tanto calor. Estaba asustada… No sabía si la leona estaba dormida, desmayada u otra cosa. Sus músculos se tensaban y retraían en espasmos que ponían peor los nervios Mal.

Sin saber qué hacer, presiono un poco una de sus manos en la clavícula de Kiah mientras le acariciaba el cabello con la otra. Nunca la cuidaron cuando se había enfermado y no tenía claro que hacer con una persona enferma. No podía adivinar si su amiga necesitaba algo, pero como mínimo podía intentar mostrarle que no estaba sola… no como ella lo estuvo tantas veces antes.

De su liso cabello castaño fue bajando la mano a su frente empapada en transpiración. Luego paso las yemas de los dedos por el puente de su nariz, y después por su mejilla. Podía sentir la suavidad de su piel. Se detuvo en sus labios. Casi sin controlar sus acciones, rozo delicadamente su boca. Kiah reacciono a la caricia entreabriendo los labios inconscientemente. Mal tembló al sentir el cálido aliento en su dedo… Su corazón se desboco violentamente con la sensación…

No supo cuando empezó a inclinarse sobre Kiah… Y por supuesto que no tenía idea de en qué momento empezó a anhelar esos labios… Estaba perdida como muchas otras veces…

Ya estaba muy cerca de esa boca que la sacaba de quicio cada que la leona hablaba…

… Y un portazo la hizo volver a su lugar como un resorte.

-Vamos a ponerle un trapo húmedo en la frente y con el otro trataremos de mantenerla fresca-dijo Lonnie de manera autoritaria, exprimiendo uno de los paños.

Mal se quedó sepulcralmente callada, siguiendo las instrucciones de Lonnie lo mejor que podía. Le temblaban las manos, volviéndola torpe en sus acciones.

Poco después llego Evie con una mujer del pabellón médico de la escuela. Aunque también pareció alarmarse con la inusualmente alta temperatura de Kiah se mantuvo muy profesional, sacando de su bolso varios frascos y una jeringa.

Mientras inyectaba a Kiah directamente en la vena del brazo, la enfermera trataba de tranquilizar a las chicas asegurándoles que su amiga no corría ningún peligro.

Luego de retirar la segunda aguja con otra dosis para asegurarse que el sistema de Kiah aceptara el medicamento, dejo unas pastillas con la instrucción de darle una inmediatamente cuando despertara al siguiente día. Antes de retirarse a la enfermería, la mujer les recomendó volver a llamar si Kiah no se recuperaba en 24 horas. Y se marchó de la habitación con su maletín entre sus manos.

Como no podían dejar a Kiah sola, Mal se ofreció a quedarse todo el día, excusándose de lo poco que le importaba faltar a clases, siendo que Evie y Lonnie eran más aplicadas que ella. Ninguna se opuso y se prepararon con cierta resistencia para asistir a sus deberes.

Al término de sus clases, Evie y Lonnie regresaron a la habitación para que Mal pudiera despabilarse un rato y comer algo ya que fue imposible alejarla de Kiah en todo el día y se alimentó a base de panecillos y cartones de jugo que le suministraban en los descansos.

Mal sólo se fue 40 minutos usados específicamente en merendar y cambiarse de ropa a un conjunto más cómodo para sobrellevar las horas nocturnas. Dormir sentada en una silla especialmente pequeña no le entusiasmaba, aunque era lo que había y no tenía planeado estar tan lejos de la princesa como las habitaciones las separaban.

Caminando de vuelta a vigilar a su enferma, Mal se topó con Lonnie en el corredor quien cargaba una bolsa en el hombro.

-Espero que cuiden bien a Kiah, en especial tú, Mal.

Y siguió su camino sin esperar respuesta.

Una vez en el cuarto, supo a lo que su amiga se refería; Evie había ocupado su lugar en la cama junto a Kiah, pasándole un paño húmedo por el pecho para enfriarla.

Mirando con interés la cama que pertenecía a Lonnie, la ropa de dormir de Evie no pasó desapercibida por Mal. Dio una risotada, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta.

-Le cambiaste el lugar a Lonnie por esta noche.

-Claro. No esperabas que abandonara a mis dos mejores amigas, ¿verdad?

Desde su traslado de la Isla de los Perdidos a Auradon, Mal había adquirido la cualidad de mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, y por tanto no se contuvo en abrazar a Evie. Sinceramente dudaba de encontrarse en una sola pieza de no ser por ella.

Evie propuso vigilar a Kiah hasta cierta hora de la noche, dándole oportunidad a Mal de dormir y dejar que su espalda descansara de ese fastidioso asiento junto a la cama.

Aceptando las condiciones, ambas se cambiaron a una ropa más acogedora. Y Mal se acostó en el lado de Lonnie… no le fue tan simple quedarse dormida como la noche que durmió entre las sabanas de Kiah… Qué curioso.

Mal despertó antes de la hora asignada para cambiar de lugares con Evie. Entre sueños veía a Kiah tendida, gimoteando con los dientes bien apretados y los músculos del cuello sobresaliendo de su piel… No dormiría tranquila y seria de utilidad real quedándose despierta cuidando a la leona.

Su alrededor no estaba sumido en oscuridad por la lámpara de Kiah, despidiendo una tenue luz que alumbraba quedamente.

Aproximándose a Evie vislumbro por sobre su hombro algunos bocetos de ropa garabateados en su libreta. Mal carraspeo con gracia al ver que todas la prendas eran negras.

-Cambiaste de modelo-susurro Mal, posicionando su mano en el respaldo de la silla.

Evie siguió dibujando, imperturbable por la repentina aparición de Mal, aunque ahora sonreía dulcemente. En su interior algo le repetía que su amiga no tardaría en volver junto de Kiah.

Sin necesitar muchas palabras, Evie dejo la silla para irse a acostar. No le iba a echar en cara a Mal lo pronto de su despertar, y mucho menos la razón de ello. Confrontar a la peli morada tan directamente la haría retroceder, quizá para no volver a dar un paso al frente jamás. Y por ningún motivo permitiría eso.

Queriendo saciar su curiosidad, Evie estiro el cuello disimuladamente. Mal estaba abstraída en ese espacio hecho especialmente para ella y Kiah, delineando el rostro de la princesa con sus dedos. Esas dos requerían un empujón para caer una sobre la otra… no literal claro… sin embargo eso sería bastante divertido.

Paso poco tiempo cuando Kiah volvía a respirar hondamente. Su estado escalo violentamente cuando empezó a agitarse pausadamente. En cada exhalación parecía farfullar algo, arrastrando las palabras con la voz temblorosa.

Preocupada, Mal le palpo la frente y en efecto su fiebre volvía a subir. Estaría delirando dormida a falta de otra explicación.

Entre el balbuceo incomprensible Kiah abrió los ojos de repente, asustando a Mal haciendo que su espalda topara con el respaldo de la silla. Despabilándose rápidamente, se inclinó un poco y tomó la mano más que tibia de la chica.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Hablarle no surtió efecto. Sus ojos no se quedaban quietos. Estaría viendo muchas cosas, o quizá nada en absoluto, y ambas opciones eran desesperantes de imaginar. Y por fin, entre ese mar de angustia personal, pareció percatarse de la presencia de Mal a pesar de estarle sosteniendo la mano con firmeza.

En primera instancia la princesa no dijo nada, quedándose mirando a Mal en total silencio a excepción del jadeo con cada respiración. Parecía algo perturbada manteniendo el ceño fruncido, pero no duro mucho con esa expresión despistada. Una sonrisa fue tomando forma, y aparentemente sus ojos opacos por la enfermedad se iban iluminando poco a poco.

Esos ojos dorados la inspeccionaban vorazmente. La veía pero parecía pasar de ella. No tenía la mirada perdida, sino mucho más pesada. Mal juraría que escudriñaba su alma a través de sus ojos.

Kiah levanto su mano para apoyarla en la mejilla de Mal haciéndola saltar de la silla con el tacto especialmente caliente en su pómulo. La sensación de las yemas de los dedos en su piel la estaban inquietando, y esa sonrisa bobalicona y ojos de cachorro necesitado volvían todo peor.

Mal le tomo la muñeca para apartarse la mano de la cara y marcharse antes de que…

-Eres hermosa.

Sí que le pego fuerte. Vaya que la fiebre estaba haciendo estragos.

Al escuchar a Kiah decirle eso, Mal abrió la boca, pasmada. Empezó a contener la respiración sin darse cuenta.

No sabía que estaba pasando. Su parte lucida se apagó con las palabras de Kiah. Debería sentirse halagada… ¿Y por qué lo sintió como un ataque?... ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Se reusaba a darle la cara a esto, lo que fuera que sea. Debía meterse bien en la cabeza el hecho de que Kiah estaba realmente enferma, hasta el punto de delirar por la fiebre. No eran ciertas sus palabras. Ella no pensaba eso, absolutamente no.

Necesitaba escapar. Necesitaba alejarse de ese callejón estrecho en el que estaba atrapada.

-Descansa.

Apenas se despegó de la silla, un débil agarre en su brazo la detuvo en seco. Ese toque… no podía poner en palabras si era por la temperatura tan alta que seguía cargando Kiah, pero ese tacto la hacía sentir derretirse al contacto con esa piel.

-Duerme conmigo-pidió quedamente, aferrándose a ella como si tuviera miedo de perderla si no podía tocarla-. Duerme conmigo, por favor, Mal.

En un segundo la enfermiza no era Kiah, sino Mal. Todo le daba vueltas. Juraría que la habitación se movía bajo sus pies. Le tomo mucha fuerza de voluntad para no desplomarse en el piso. Esto no estaba pasando…

Se vio incapaz de rebatirle cuando esos ojos suplicantes parecieran estar a una negativa de empezar a lagrimear… ¿Tan poco se precisaba para quebrantarla? Si su madre la viera estaba totalmente convencida que la negaría como su descendiente, y de paso la lanzaría personalmente por la ventana más alta de su castillo.

Apago la luz en la mesita. Aun podía ver entre la oscuridad como Kiah le hacía espacio junto a ella… Sería una larga noche sin importar que quedaran pocas horas para el amanecer.

Dejo caer su peso lentamente, buscando como zafarse de la situación en la que había caído… No encontraba manera.

Dándose cuenta que no había vuelta atrás, paro de luchar contra lo inevitable y acomodo su cabeza entre en hombro y el cuello de Kiah… Ahí estaba de nuevo ese aroma a naturaleza. ¿Cómo podía oler tan bien aún enferma?

La combinación de la esencia y el calor corporal que emanaban de Kiah la arrullo, y sin notarlo se quedó dormida mientras sus brazos aferraban el cuerpo de la princesa.

* * *

Un insistente rayo de sol se escabullo por las cortinas del cuarto, reposando en la cara de Kiah.

La leona despertó con la luz de la mañana, estando consiente de ella misma por primera vez en lo que parecían días. Apenas intento estirarse y se arrepintió de inmediato. Wow, cada musculo en su ser se quejaba a gritos.

Más a fuerza que por gusto se fue irguiendo en la cama intentando no mover a Mal, quien en algún punto de la noche se acurruco en ella misma dejando sólo su mano sobre su estómago, la cual removió con total delicadeza.

Apenas los dedos de sus pies tocaron el piso una sombra se paró delante de ella, manteniéndola en su lugar.

-No voy a dejar que te levantes-susurro Evie con seguridad, reteniéndola con una mano firme en el hombro. Ya estaba impecablemente vestida y maquillada-. Si vuelves a ponerte grave y te mueres, Mal me va a culpar y ella me matara a mí.

Le extendió un vaso con agua de la mesita de noche y una pequeña pastilla, la cual Kiah miro con cara de pocos amigos. Pero no hizo críticas y se tragó la medicina con más agua de la necesaria.

-Te lo agradezco, Evie.

-Nos asustaste mucho-. Seguían hablando bajo para no despertar a Mal-. Tu piel… hervía.

Se sentó lentamente junto a una cabizbaja leona, alcanzando a diferenciar entre los murmullos de Kiah sus palabras de disculpas por las molestias causadas.

Evie estaba tan enternecida que abrazo a la chica, dejando que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

Un movimiento a sus espaldas las hizo girarse, encontrándose con que Mal se había volteado aun dormida, estirando la mano por la cama buscando el calor que el cuerpo de su compañera de sueños despedía.

Enternecida, Kiah estiro su brazo hasta apoyarlo en la cama, esperando a que su dormida amiga lo encontrara. La mano perdida de Mal le dio pequeños toquecitos al principio, llegándose a cerrar en su antebrazo al verificar quien era. Lentamente su cuerpo se fue acercando, acurrucándose tranquilamente en la extremidad que pareciere le servía como oso de peluche.

-Uno pensaría que la hija de Maléfica no se acurrucaría en alguien.

-Y uno pensaría que una princesa no usa chamarras de cuero, botas militares, y cadenas en los pantalones.

Kiah resoplo con gracia. No podía debatir ese punto.

-Ayer hable con todos tus maestros y no tuvieron problema en darte un par de días de asueto para que te recuperaras.

-En verdad no tengo como darte las gracias por todo.

-Cuidando a mi mejor amiga me basta y me sobra para sentirme retribuida-. Evie le sonrió con complicidad, inclinándose para abrazar a una ligeramente confundida leona-. Me retiro, yo si tengo que asistir a clases. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Intentando impedir su partida, Kiah balbuceaba palabras al azar entretanto pensaba como debatir la frase que la chica había utilizado. Su intento fue deliberadamente ignorado y Evie desalojo la habitación.

Paso varios minutos observando la puerta. ¿Y eso que dijo Evie? ¿Se había perdido de algo?

Fuera lo que fuese podía esperar, estaba convencida en ganarse una jaqueca si se atrevía a pensar de más en el tema.

Se movió hacia atrás, frenándose al toparse con el cuerpo de Mal que se había adueñado de casi toda la cama. Kiah iba a moverla aunque algo la paralizo en el acto, una fugaz revelación que la asusto un poco… La chica tendida a sus anchas en el colchón poseía un carácter algo engorroso y procuraba ser fuerte ante los demás; pero contemplándola así, con el cabello revuelto cayendo por toda la almohada, los ojos cerrados aunque no sellados con fuerza puesto que su piel se veía más lisa que porcelana, los labios ligeramente abiertos dejando escurrir su aire lentamente… Ante Kiah no se podría encontrar a nadie más hermosa… Al fin decodifico ese cosquilleo en su interior cuando Mal estaba cerca, esas ansias de compartirle toda su vida y ganarse la confianza para saber todo de su vida, el desagrado que le tenía a Ben… Todo tenía sentido ya…

Demonios…

Mordió su lengua al tiempo que zarandeaba ligeramente a Mal, soltando una risita cuando esta protesto en voz alta:

-Déjame en paz.

-Tienes clases-dijo con simplicidad.

-Necesito dormir.

-La que estaba enferma soy yo.

-Y la que se quedó cuidándote toda la noche soy yo.

 _Touché._

Kiah sonrió ampliamente, poniéndose a pensar por primera vez en eso; esa mujer se pasó la noche en vela por ella. Como si no sintiera ya lo suficiente por Mal.

-Entonces muévete, no eres la única que está cansada-. Era verdad, los parpados le pesaban, la cabeza le palpitaba de agotamiento y los ojos le ardían.

Apenas se acomodó en la cama, Mal la abrazo perezosamente, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, incluso entrelazando su pierna entre las de Kiah.

Ninguna dijo nada, las palabras sobraban y estaban muy débiles para charlar de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en esos momentos. Simplemente se dejaron ir, quedándose dormidas apenas la princesa las tapo a ambas con la cobija, dejando que Mal se situara entre sus brazos.


	10. Capítulo 9: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_¿Pero qué esto? Sera… ¿OTRO CAPITULO?_

 _¡En efecto damas y caballeros! Dos días seguidos con capitulo nuevo :DD_

 _Espero lo disfruten y no olviden comentar n.n_

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando Lonnie apago su despertador. Las primeras clases estaban por comenzar, aunque tenía tiempo para prepararse ya que el maestro se retrasaría media hora ese día.

Se estiro perezosamente entre las sabanas. Bostezo antes de darse cuenta que Kiah ya estaba despierta, y más aun con un enorme caballete frente a ella, una endeble mesita a su lado donde descansaba una caja de madera llena de oleos. Estaba muy concentrada, sosteniendo un pincel firmemente contra el cuadro.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?

-Preparo un cuadro para la exposición de arte de la escuela. Al final me convencí a participar.

Lonnie se levantó de la cama para ver el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Una enorme sonrisa y una exclamación de ternura le indicaron a Kiah que iba por buen camino.

-Es hermoso.

-Aún faltan muchos detalles, pero espero tenerlo listo y perfecto para el evento.

-No sólo quedara perfecto, será el mejor cuadro de toda la escuela, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias-acepto un ligero abrazo de Lonnie sin tocarla para no mancharla de pintura-. Te agradecería mucho que no le dijeras a nadie en lo que estoy trabajando, quiero que sea sorpresa para todos.

-Juro por mi honor que no diré nada de esto a nadie-se inclinó ante Kiah con la mano en el corazón-. Y tú deberías dejar eso para más tarde, si mal no recuerdo tienes que atender a clase en 10 minutos.

Le hizo caso a su amiga, dejando las pinturas en el baúl de madera que el profesor de arte le regalo en aras de el gran talento que tenía, esperando que así pudiera empezar a explotarlo mejor. Movió el caballete hasta pegarlo a la pared, con el lienzo fuera de ojos curiosos.

Ya teniendo su obra lo más resguardada posible por lo fresca que estaba, se puso una camiseta negra de manga corta con un cráneo de búfalo estampado, la chamarra que Evie le regalo, pantalones negros rotos de las rodillas, sus cadenas en la cintura y unos botines gastados.

Se despidió de Lonnie tomando su mochila, y corrió al laboratorio para no llegar tarde.

* * *

Evie y Kiah salieron de su clase de química. La leona tenía una fuerte jaqueca resultado de querer entender los problemas.

-No sé de qué me servirá todo eso-se quejó, masajeándose las cienes con una cara poco amigable.

-Fuera de hacerle travesuras a Chad, no creo que lo utilices mucho-le dijo Evie entre risitas.

Para Kiah era un inmenso alivio tener a Evie a su lado. No es que tuviera un humor de los mil diablos, pero la abyecta combinación de fórmulas químicas y Chad haría rechinar los dientes a muchos.

La risa contagiosa de Evie llego a Kiah, haciéndola sonreír a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

El gesto animado de la leona se esfumo completamente al ver algo por el pasillo.

-No… es… cierto.

Evie le siguió la mirada. Tuvo que hacer apremio de mucha fuerza para no reflejar su total asombro y descontento ante lo que veían sus ojos.

A lo lejos venia Mal. De no ser por su ropa no hubieran sabido quien era ya que su cabellera morada ahora era de un tono rubio platinado que se confundía muy incómodamente con el tono de su piel.

Kiah se aproximó a Mal con las manos extendidas, como pidiendo una explicación.

-¡¿Qué diablos te hiciste?!-hablo por lo bajo, exaltada, con la voz atorada en la garganta.

-Ben y yo tenemos una cena con Aladdin y Jasmine el fin de semana y pensé que sería bueno un cambio-dijo sin importancia, pasándose los dedos por su nuevo cabello.

-Se te ve hermoso, Mal-aseguro Evie, tocando sigilosamente la espalda de Kiah para calmarla.

-Sí… te ves… muy bien-. No le quedo de otra más que morderse la lengua y decir lo que seguramente todos querían escuchar.

-¡Mal!-. El rey llegaba trotando alegremente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡Te ves preciosa! Me encanta lo que hiciste con tu cabello.

La ira se manifestó en cada fibra del cuerpo de Kiah de forma tan corrosiva hasta pareciendo veneno infiltrándose en sus venas. Ben la hizo explotar con esas palabras. Que idiota. ¿Cómo podía "encantarle"? Ya no era la mujer de la que supuestamente se había enamorado.

-El morado es más su color-se le escapo en un susurro audible, no sintiéndose orgullosa por la caída en la cara de Mal, pero sí un poco bastante por la expresión pasmada del regente.

El delicado toque de la mano de Evie en su espalda se convirtió en una punzada leve de dolor cuando le clavo las uñas con fuerza. Si bien mantenía su reluciente sonrisa, sabía por el fuego en su mirada que estaba a poco de abofetearla.

-Lo que dice es que el cambio nos tomó por sorpresa porque estábamos acostumbrados a verte con el cabello morado.

-Es cierto, pero no pueden negar que se ve fantástica-. La sonrisa en el joven volvió a hacer acto de presencia, abrazando a su novia.

-Nadie lo pone en duda-. Evie jalo sutilmente a su amiga por la chaqueta, queriendo alejarla del incomodo momento-. Los dejamos solos, Kiah me pidió asesoría en química.

Mal se cruzó de brazos, poniendo atención al piso, pareciendo más interesante que despedirse de sus amigas.

Kiah se dejó llevar sin rechistar, guardándose los reclamos y los comentarios soeces que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Por todo el camino a la alcoba de Evie, está la guiaba con los dedos bien clavados en su espina, con su otra mano afianzada a su bícep. Sólo al cerrar la puerta la dejo en libertad.

-No pudiste quedarte callada.

-¡¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso?!

-Claro que no, pero ya lo hizo. Démosle tiempo para recapacitar.

-¿Crees que lo haga?

Evie se encogió de hombros lentamente sin mirarla. Con eso lo decía todo, y Kiah resoplo con enfado.

-Pasando a un tema más animado, tengo algo para ti.

Del closet saco una abultada bolsa. Se sentó junto a la leona y abrió el cierre para mostrarle su vestido ya terminado. Faltaba poco para la Galería de Arte, y aun así Evie tenía la necesidad de tener todo preparado

-Esta precioso, Evie.

-Y se verá mejor cuando lo uses. Sé que el negro es tu color, pero creí…

-Me encanta, no lo dudes-aseguro Kiah, mostrando sus colmillos en una gran sonrisa-. El color me recuerda a la melena de mi padre.

Queriendo alentar a la princesa, Evie le paso los dedos detrás del oído. Ese pequeño estimulo fue suficiente para provocar que torciera el cuello hacia ella y meneara la pierna. Se preguntaba si en verdad era un felino y no un perro.

-Desde ahora debemos ser muy positivas, ¿de acuerdo?

Kiah no tenía nada que decir, no es que sus palabras cambiaran en algo todo lo que estaba pasando. Apenas logro gesticular a su amiga para demostrarle que estaban juntas en ese embrollo.


	11. Capítulo 10: A mano abierta

_I'M BACK B) con nuevo capítulo y ¡portada nueva! Ya mejore en Photoshop, y me emociona la nueva imagen que tengo para la historia, espero les guste también lml_

 _(Y publico esto cuando debería estar terminando proyectos para mañana, muy bien por mi :v)_

 _Ojala disfruten el capítulo, y no olviden comentar n.n_

* * *

En los días posteriores nadie se atrevió a rebatirle a Mal por su nuevo color de cabello. Evie se quedaba en el margen de amiga preocupada, aunque no usaba palabras directas. Jay fue un poco más lejos, diciéndole sin rodeos que no reflejaba quien ella era. Carlos trataba de apoyarla, igualmente desagradado con la transformación de su amiga. Kiah no decía nada, literalmente dejo de hablarle a Mal, quizá era inmaduro de su parte pero era su manera de negarse a alentarla en esa tontería.

Muy por su parte, Mal le restaba importancia a la situación, mucho más cuando sus amigos se le quedaban viendo. Era una exigencia personal a su misma persona, necesitaba el cambio… necesitaba desesperadamente ser otra…

* * *

Para el almuerzo de ese día, Jay sorprendió a sus amigos con una bolsa de chocolates sospechosamente medio vacía. El detalle pasó de largo por Kiah y Carlos, ambos llenándose los bolsillos y las manos a toda su capacidad; Evie por otro lado lo escudriñaba con voracidad, pensando que su amigo había conseguido las chucherías como lo hubiera hecho en la isla.

Sólo cuando Jay le aseguro a su amiga la proveniencia legal de los chocolates fue cuando los cuatro se acomodaron a comer. En los últimos días no habían estado muy tranquilos debido al extraño comportamiento de Mal y requerían un momento de ocio.

Entre anécdotas con risas burlonas incluidas, se terminaron lo que quedaba de la bolsa con golosinas. Pero la falta de chocolates no menguaba las historias y las risas. Era la primera vez en días que se encontraban riendo, y era un alivio, uno grande… que ojala hubiera durado más.

La sonrisa de Evie se desvaneció al poner su atención en algo a su izquierda… o más bien alguien.

El resto movió la cabeza sin disimulo, y sincronizadamente sus bocas se abrieron con desconcierto. Caminando lentamente, tropezándose con sus tacones de aguja, se acercaba una Mal que casi no pudieron reconocer. Ni siquiera tuvieron el suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cabello oxigenado de puntas moradas descoloridas cuando cambio su chamarra de piel, sus pantalones en tubo y sus botines sucios por un vestido corto de color azul cielo. Se le venían los brazos en su totalidad, no usaba guantes, y notaban la incomodidad de su andar por su nuevo calzado.

-Porquería-carraspeo Kiah, haciendo bolita una envoltura de chocolate, tirándola con ademan enfurecido al bote de basura más cercano.

Dio grandes zancadas hacia Mal, provocando que le dolieran las plantas de los pies por la fuerza en cada paso.

-¡Hola, futura reina de todo Auradon!-la saludo burlonamente, haciendo una reverencia exagerada y vulgar-. Disculpe Su Alteza, ¿es suficiente así o quiere que me hinque ante su presencia?

-Te estas comportando como una completa cretina.

Evie, Carlos y Jay hicieron una mueca al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon el tono de Mal. Esto se podría poner muy feo si Kiah respondía de vuelta… Y sabían el camino que su amiga tomaría, y no iba a ser discreto ni delicado.

-Quizá me esté volviendo una cretina, pero al menos no estoy fingiendo algo que no soy-se inclinó sobre la ahora rubia, aplicando la cantidad necesaria de ponzoña en sus palabras para que le doliera. Se sentiría pésima después, sin embargo debía decir todo lo que se había guardado.

-No entiendes nada…

-Mira bien con quien estás hablando para decir eso-le cortó a media oración, presionándola más. Quería presionar los botones correctos para hacerla explotar y tener la esperanza de que así abriera los ojos.

-Chicas-. Jay fue el valiente quien las llamo, no queriendo ver como escalaba la situación.

-Sé bien con quien hablo, estoy parada delante de la princesa mimada que siempre pudo ser todo lo que quería ser sin represalias de ningún tipo-. Pasaron olímpicamente de Jay, concentrándose con más esmero en la pelea verbal que estaban teniendo.

-Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí-le advirtió la leona, apretando los puños mientras los ya de por si prominentes caninos le crecían un poco.

-Chicas-. Si bien elevo la voz, su intento de detenerlas se desvaneció en el aire.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo de descubrir que puedes ser una hipócrita al juzgarme?-. Los ojos de Mal centelleaban con un verde fosforescente.

-Pero miren quien se atreve a llamarme hipócrita cuando eres tú la que traiciona lo que eres. Deseas tanto borrar todo de la tú anterior que imagino lo poco que te reconoces ahora al espejo.

-¡Porque la yo de antes era mala!

-¡No se trata de si eras buena o no! ¡Se trata de que estas cambiando absolutamente todo de ti para demostrarle al mundo que puedes ser buena, y no te das cuenta que puedes serlo siendo tú misma!

-¡La gente sólo veía a la hija de Maléfica!

-¡Y ahora sólo ven a una chica estúpida jugando a los vestiditos para impresionar a su noviecito!

Un sonoro chasquido se escuchó cuando Mal la propino una bofetada a Kiah para callarla.

La palma le ardía, y la mejilla de la afectada estaba cambiando de color a un tono rojizo.

Con la cachetada que le acaban de dar, la joven no sabía cómo reaccionar, quedándose estática con la cabeza girada, mirando a la nada sin darse cuenta que muchos alumnos las miraban interesados.

Aunque Mal tenía suficientes palabras que decir por las dos:

-Agradece que no tengo el libro de encantamientos conmigo-. Y con eso se fue, pasando junto a Kiah e ignorando a sus amigos.

Kiah escucho a Jay diciendo que iría tras Mal para calmarla. Después a Carlos preguntándole si necesitaba algo. No respondió, no encontraba como.

Apenas sintió las manos enguantadas de alguien tocándole los brazos con suavidad. De no ser porque era Evie probablemente habría quitado groseramente ese contacto.

-Carlos, por favor ve con Jay, necesitara refuerzos si Mal le hace caso.

El chico se alejó a paso acelerado, dejando a Evie con una Kiah inmóvil.

-Evie… antes me habían golpeado mucho más fuerte… ¿Por qué me tiene que doler más esto?

-Ambas sabemos la razón-dijo con precaución, reclinando su cabeza en el hombro de Kiah.

Nada se rompió con ese golpe a mano extendida. Nada material. En su interior, al ponerse a temblar de impotencia y aberración propia, sintió algo quebrarse en el fondo, aunque no comprendiendo lo que era.


	12. Capítulo 11: El corazón roto de un rey

_Regrese con nuevo capítulo ;D_

 _Antes que nada quiero agradecer a la gente que vota y comenta, gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo esta historia n.n_

 _Y vamos al tema, que nunca nadie lee esto :v_

* * *

Mal no había vuelto a hablar con Kiah desde el incidente en el almuerzo. Faltaba a las clases que compartían y hacia malabares para no topársela en los corredores. Estaba consciente de lo ridícula que se veía, infantil e inmadura. Las miradas dirigidas a ella cuando salía corriendo de la nada a cualquier dirección no eran nada disimuladas. ¡Bah! ¿Qué le importaba?

Pasaba mucho tiempo con Ben, buscando apoyo en su novio… Y mientras más compartía junto a él, peor le sabía llamarlo su pareja. Su sonrisa no la calmaba, su voz no le erizaba los vellos de la nuca, su risa no le revolvía el estómago agradablemente, no sentía nada estando entre sus brazos… Ben no era a quien pudiera llamar hogar.

Ahora estaba segura de un pequeño detalle; no estaba enamorada de Ben. Y no era justo para ninguno de los dos estar en una relación donde no consigues lo mismo que das. En el pasado Mal se estuviera regocijando de gusto al jugar con los más profundos sentimientos de alguien, y justo ese era su problema y su alivio: eso estaba en el pasado. Siendo la buena persona que tenía que ser en Auradon, debía arreglar el asunto… rompiéndole el corazón a Ben… Se debatía si en realidad había dejado de ser malvada.

* * *

-Insisto que necesitas hablar con Kiah…-le decía Carlos a Mal.

-¿Quieres la poción o no?

El chico se encogió de hombros. Estaba ligeramente desesperado por invitar a Jane a salir y el internet no le fue de ayuda a primera instancia. Al pedirle ayuda a Mal esperaba una negativa por los recientes acontecimientos. Y ahora con su solución tan cerca no podía echarlo a perder, ya tendría tiempo para razonar con ella luego de usar la pócima.

Entre un ligero intercambio de ideas sobre los posibles efectos del encantamiento, Chico se adelantó a tragarse la pastilla que contenía el hechizo.

-¡Perro malo!-dijo Mal, expectante al resultado. No debía pasar gran cosa, al fin de cuentas un animal era de pocas palabras…

-¡Vaya, esa cosa era un asco!-exclamo… ¿Chico?-. ¿Y tú? Tú debes ser más valiente-. En efecto el perro estaba hablándole a Carlos-.Y ya que estas, ráscame el trasero.

-… Ya oíste al perro… ráscalo un poco.

Mal salió presurosa de la habitación, fingiendo no escuchar a su amigo lamentarse de su mascota parlante. Si bien no le apetecía pensar en cómo solucionar el nuevo problema con Chico, cosas peores exigían su atención justo ahora; le contaría todo a Ben. ¿Por qué la gente buena debe ser sincera? Podría solo huir y no regresar jamás para no enfrentarse a lo que vendría.

-Increíble que un perro tenga más que decir que yo-mascullo Mal-. Maldito perro.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, acelerada, le sudaban y temblaban las manos. No levantaba la copa con refresco para evitar un desastre, aunque su garganta le suplicaba un sorbo.

Una cita, por supuesto que Ben había preparado una cita romántica en el kiosko de la escuela. Justamente el día en que Mal logro juntar todas sus agallas y hablarle con la verdad. ¿Hubiera sido mejor decirle que no y terminarlo en el acto? ¿O eso habría sido más descorazonado? ¿Había forma simple de hacerlo? ¿Qué palabras debía utilizar? "¿No te amo? ¿Necesitas alguien mejor? ¿No eres tú, soy yo?" Con un mil diablos…

-¿Algo te molesta, Mal?-pregunto Ben, analizando el comportamiento de su novia.

Ya no podía soportarlo. Sentía una bola de fuego en la boca del estómago ansiosa por salir si no hablaba pronto.

-Ben-le llamo, poniendo todo de ella para escucharse segura y no ahogarse con el nudo en su garganta-. Debo decirte algo muy importante.

-Lo que necesites.

Esperaba que fuera un día atareado para el rey, uno de esos engorrosos días en que hasta sonreír le salía mal. Pero no. Lo conocía lo suficiente para notar que era un buen día… Maldita fuera su suerte.

Mirarlo a los ojos era bastante difícil cuando tenía esa mirada apacible, con esa sonrisa relajante de dientes blancos aunque sin filo… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Por la maldad, se estaba volviendo loca…No podía más, si no lo hacía rápido su cordura se iría por el drenaje.

-No podemos seguir haciéndonos esto… -hablo tan apagada que esperaba haber sido escuchada la primera vez para no tener que repetirse-. Ben… debemos terminar.

Todo rastro de felicidad se desvaneció en el rey. Se sentó recto, tragando saliva con una mueca confundida y dolida. Retorcía la boca, procurando contener lo que parecían lágrimas recorriendo los bordes de sus ojos, buscando salir al exterior.

Comprendía la presión en su entorno últimamente, con las decenas de micrófonos de reporteros y las cámaras de televisión apostados por el campus. Comprendía lo desgastante que debía ser para Mal… pero creía febrilmente en superar todo aquello como pareja, los dos juntos…

-Esto… bueno, tú… Entonces… ¿No me amas…?

-Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil…-suplico, agachando la cabeza y apretando los puños. Tomo aire, sabiendo que, siendo fácil o difícil, no tenía escapatoria y no podía mentirle a Ben-. Te quiero, pero no te amo…

Los hombros del rey cayeron, haciéndolo ver pequeño. Se veía su esfuerzo en mantenerle la mirada a Mal, y así se notaba el temblor en su labio inferior. En un intento de suprimir el espasmo, se mordió sutilmente el labio.

-Ben, en serio lo siento…

-Está bien, Mal-. Se mordisqueo la mejilla antes de sonreír tristemente. Curiosamente, el gesto llego a sus cristalinos ojos; era una sonrisa pura-. Te agradezco que me hables con la verdad… y necesito saber,… esto no es por la presión de volverte dama de la corte, ¿verdad?

-Nada de eso… es algo solamente mío… Soy sólo yo.

A este punto Mal no necesitaba decirle nada para entender un poco de sus razones. No era ciego ni estúpido. Y tanto como no era ninguna de esas cosas, tampoco era rencoroso. Siempre espero ser la razón de la felicidad de la chica, pero si no era así que encontrara alguien digno de su cariño. Estaba de acuerdo con eso.

El repentino roce de los dedos de Mal sobre su mano sobresalto al rey. Trataba de consolarlo, pero su toque lo alteraba un poco más. Y con eso su mente formulo la imagen de las dos jóvenes tomadas de la mano, paseando por Auradon, Mal entrelazando sus dedos amorosamente entre una mano especialmente fuerte. Una simple idea que volvería loco de celos a muchos, a Ben le pareció lo correcto, lo que debía ser.

-No te preocupes, Mal. Todo está bien… estamos bien. No lo voy a ocultar, yo te amo Mal, y por lo mismo deseo que seas feliz y libre de ir junto a la persona que de verdad amas.

Mal no pudo evitar desviarse de la confesión de amor de Ben al ligero detalle del final de su discurso.

-¿Quién de verdad amo? Ben, ¿crees que esto es porque quiero a alguien más?

-Pero… creí que tú y…-. Las palabras se detuvieron en seco. Hubo instante de confusión en el rey, mismo que fue aclarado por la mirada alterada que Mal le dirigía, oscurecida con algo cercano al miedo… No, no era eso en ella, más bien se parecía a la inconciencia, ignorancia, desconocimiento… ¡Pero claro!-. No, fue mi error, suponía que era eso pero _obviamente_ no estas atraída por nadie más.

Adelantándose a todas las interrogantes de Mal por su abrupto cambio, Ben le sostuvo la mano que seguía sobre la suya y comenzó a despedirse, deseándole todo bien en su camino ahora en su papel de buen amigo.

La repentina prisa y el júbilo de su ex novio dejo pasmada a Mal. Poco pudo decirle mientras este se retiraba del kiosko entretanto se acomodaba el traje, nunca dándole la espalda y murmurando muchas cosas, de las cuales no entendió prácticamente nada. Pensaba que era su modo para escudar sus sentimientos, y lo dejo irse, igualmente no era su meta verlo destrozado y se sentía feliz de verlo sonreírle.

Esperaba quitarse un peso de su conciencia al sincerase y terminar su relación estancada con Ben. Confiaba en que liberándose de tal atadura volvería un poco de su paz mental… ¡Error! La sensación de estarse ahogando en su propio aire no la había abandonado. Sus pasos la seguían llevando por inercia, sin propósito ni futuro por delante. Perdida y confundida, con un vacío tan grande que parecía imposible llenar. Curioso sentirse tan sola cuando en ningún momento de su vida había estado más rodeada de gente.

Ojala tuviera oportunidades, más opciones como el resto del mundo… Como el resto del mundo, era dueña de sus propias decisiones. Últimamente no se veía en el lugar correcto, quizá y sólo _quizá_ su presencia en Auradon sobraba. Y si así era, conocía el lugar donde su cansada alma se haría valer por lo que era sin condiciones.

-Necesito irme de aquí.


End file.
